El ángel caído
by rukia1988
Summary: Rukia es una cazadora de vampiros nata  de nacimiento  y es contratada por el árcangel de la ciudad... el ser mas temido de Nueva York.. Ichigo...  18 años.. lemon esplicito
1. capitulo 1

**Buenaasss... aqui ando denuevo jeje... informarles que este nueva historia es una adaptacion de una novela que lei... espero que les gustee... es muy lemonn... :P... gracias.. i k lo disfruten  
><strong>

**El ángel caído**

**Cuando Rukia decía que era cazavampiros, la primera reacción de la gente era quedarse boquiabierta y luego preguntar: ¿Vas por ahí clavándoles estacas a sus malvados y corruptos corazones?**

**Vale, quizás esas no sean las palabras textuales, pero el significado era el mismo: Y eso le daban ganas de buscar al imbécil que se inventó eso aya por el siglo XV, aunque seguramente los vampiros ya lo hayan hecho. Rukia no le clavaba estacas, simplemente los rastreaba, los metía en una bolsa y se lo devolvía a sus amos: los ángeles, a cambio de una suma de dinero, mas la prima de peligrosidad (que era muy cuantiosa).**

**Rukia una mujer d estatura media, pelo negro como la noche y ojos azules violáceos se encontraba en Bronx en una misión, no le resultó nada difícil ya que era un vampiro muy joven que creía poder librarse de un contrato con un ángel.**

**Le dieron órdenes de llevarlo al aeropuerto donde lo mandarían de nuevo a Australia junto con su amo.**

**-Ya está listo, chicos.**

**El jefe de los guardas la miró de arriba abajo con sus peculiares ojos azul turquesa.**

**-Ninguna herida, impresionante… -Le entregó el sobre –la transferencia ya a sido realizada a su cuenta del Gremio, tal como quedamos.**

**Elena observó el contenido del sobre y enarcó una ceja.**

**-El señor Ebose a sido de lo mas generoso.**

**-Es un extra por haber capturado al objetivo antes de tiempo. El señor Ebose tiene algunos planes para él.**

**Rukia se estremeció. El problema de ser casi inmortal era que podían hacerte lo que quisiera sin que murieras. En una ocasión Rukia vio a un vampiro al que le había arrancado todas sus extremidades… sin anestesia. Cuando llegaron para ayudarlo vieron que ya había perdido la razón ya la cordura.**

**Los ángeles solo Convertían a unos mil vampiros al año. Y por lo que ella sabía, los aspirantes ascendían a centenares de miles. No entendía por qué. Ella pensaba que era mejor vivir libre y convertirse en polvo cuando llegara la hora, que acabar dentro de un cajón de madera esperando a que tu amo decida tu destino.**

**Elena guardó el sobre en un bolsillo de su pantalón.**

**-Por favor, agradézcale al señor Ebose su generosidad.**

**-Supongo que no estará comprometida. –El hombre echó un vistazo a los censillos pendientes de aro. Nada de oro de matrimonio. Nada de ámbar de compromiso. Sin embargo, n cometió el error de creer que él quería una cita.**

**-No. Y también se han terminado mis compromisos laborales.-Prefería terminar bien su trabajo antes de comenzar otro-. ¿Desea el señor Ebose que atrape a algún otro desertor?**

**-No. Es un amigo suyo quien requiere de sus servicios. –Le entregó otro sobre, esta vez sellado-. La cita es a las ocho en punto de la mañana. Por favor, asegúrese de aparecer, el asunto ya a sido arreglado con su Gremio y se ha hecho el depósito.**

**-Claro, ¿dónde será el encuentro?**

**-Manhattan.**

**Rukia se quedó helada. Solo había un ángel para quién bastaba esa única palabra como dirección. Incluso los ángeles tenían jerarquía y ella sabía muy bien quién estaba en la cima. Sin embargo, el miedo desapartó tan rápido como apareció. Era imposible que el señor Ebose, por muy poderoso que sea , conozca a un arcángel, a un miembro del Grupo de los Diez que decidía quién era Convertido y quién efectuaría la Conversión.**

**-¿Hay algún problema?**

**Elena levantó rápidamente la cabeza al oír al guarda.**

**-No, por supuesto que no. –Miró su reloj-. Será mejor que me vaya. Por favor, salude de mi parte al señor Ebose.**

**Al llegar a casa, se quitó las botas de una sacudida y se dirigió a la ducha. Por lo general, seguía el ritual de quitarse la mugre y aplicarse las cremas y perfumes que coleccionaba. Sin embargo, esta vez no tenía ganas de mimarse. Se desnudó, se frotó con rapidez para quitarse el olor a vampiro cagado de miedo, se puso el pijama de algodón y se cepilló el pelo mientras se preparaba una taza de café, ya hecho puso la taza en la mesita justo al lado de la carta que le dio el guarda y no pudo aguantar mas la curiosidad que tenía por ver el contenido de ese sobre: rasgó el sobre.**

**El papel era grueso; la letra, elegante… y el nombre que había al final de la página aterradora, lo bastante como para coger sus cosas y salir de allí pitando.**

"**Sería un honor para mí que se reuniera conmigo para desayunar, a las ocho en punto de la mañana"**

**Ichigo**

**No había ninguna dirección, pero no era necesaria. Alzó la vista para contemplar la columna iluminada de la Torre del Arcángel a través del gigantesco ventanal que tenía. Uno de sus placeres secretos era sentarse y ver como alzaban el vuelo desde la terraza más alta de la torre. Por la noche eran sombras suaves y oscuras. Durante el día, sus alas brillaban bajo el sol y sus movimientos eran increíblemente elegantes. Era la única vez que los veía comportarse de forma normal ya que por lo general eran fríos y distantes.**

**Al día siguiente ella estría allí arriba, en aquella torre de luces y cristal. Aunque no iba a reunirse con aquellos ángeles jóvenes y accesibles. No, al día siguiente se sentaría frente al arcángel en persona.**

"**Ichigo."**

**Rukia se inclinó hacia delante con el estómago revuelto.**


	2. capitulo 2

**El ángel caído**

**Lo primero que hizo cuando se le pasó las ganas de vomitar fue llamar al gremio.**

**-Necesito hablar con Inoue –le dijo a la recepcionista.**

**-Lo siento. La directora se ha marchado ya.**

**Rukia colgó y volvió a descolgar para marcar el número de la casa de Inoue. Esta descolgó cuando apenas sonó una vez.**

**-Bueno, ¿cómo iba a saber que tendría noticias tuyas hoy?**

**-Inoue, por favor, dime que estoy teniendo una alucinación y que tú no me has asignado un trabajo para un arcángel.**

**-Esto… bueno… -Inoue Orihime, directora del Gremio en Estados Unidos y mujer de armas tomar, ahora estaba mas nerviosa que una adolescente-. Mierda, Ruki, no podía decir que no.**

**-¿Qué podía haberte hecho? ¿Matarte?**

**-Lo más probable –murmuró-. Su lacayo vampiro me dejó bien claro que él te quería a ti. Y ese tío no esta acostumbrado a que le digan no.**

**-¿Intentaste al menos decirle no?**

**-Soy tu mejor amiga. Concédeme chance.**

**Tras sentarse en el sofá, Rukia contempló la torre.**

**-¿De que va el trabajo?**

**-No lo sé. –Canturreó Inoue-. No te preocupes: no pienso gastar mi aliento intentando tranquilizarte. El bebé se ha despertado. ¿Verdad que si chiquitina?**

**-¿Dónde está tu amado? Pensé que a Uryu le gustaba encargarse de las cosas del bebé.**

**-Y así es.-**

**Han pasado los años y Rukia se daba cuenta que todos sus amigos habían pasado a la siguiente etapa de la vida y que ella se había quedado en el limbo: una cazadora de vampiros de veintiocho años sin ataduras, sin compromiso. Inoue colgó el arco y las flechas, y había ocupado un despacho. Su marido, un rastreador letal, ahora se dedicaba a la fabricación de armas para cazadores. Hasta Renji llevaba dos meses con la misma compañera de cama.**

**-Oye, Ruki, ¿piensas dormir algo?¿No quieres soñar con tu arcángel?**

**-Seguro que tendría pesadillas –murmuró cuando vio desde su ventana a un angel extendiendo las alas para aterrizar en la torre. –Inoue, ¿el vampiro te dio alguna pista del por qué ese arcángel me quería a mí?**

**-Claro. Dijo que Ichigo quería lo mejor.**

**-Soy la mejor –murmuraba Rukia al día siguiente, cuando salió del taxi frente a la gran torre-. Soy la mejor.**

**Una vez pago al taxista este le dijo:**

**-¡Gracias! ¿Qué, hoy tiene una buena caza por delante?**

**-No, pero tengo altas probabilidades de enfrentarme a una muerte horrible en las próximas horas. Tengo que hacer algo bueno si quiero acabar en el paraíso.**

**El taxista lo encontró gracioso y se marcho riendo a carcajada, dejando a Rukia delante d la enorme torre blanca. Se iba adentrando en la torre mientras observaba en las sombras unas personas con traje negro y camisa blanca, gafas oscuras y unos discretos audífonos pareciendo agentes secretos, pero Rukia sabía que no eran agentes secretos y que no eran humanos, eran vampiros muy muy viejos, inteligentes y peligrosos ya que cuidaban la torre.**

**Cuando llegó a la entrada, el vampiro de guardia le abrió la puerta con una inclinación de cabeza.**

**-Vaya todo recto, hacia el mostrador de la recepción.**

**Rukia parpadeó perpleja y dijo:**

**-¿No quiere comprobar mi identificación?**

**-La esperábamos.**

**Rukia entró a la estancia haciendo sonar sus zapatos de tacón contra el mármol mientras alcanzaba la recepción donde la esperaba una vampira muy muy muy antigua con cara de una treintañera .**

**-Señora Kuchiki, soy Shuani. – Se levantó y salió del mostrador para saludarla.- Es todo un placer conocerla.**

**Rukia estrechó la mano d la mujer y sintió una esencia a sangre fresca, casi le pregunta que había comido para desayunar pero se contuvo.**

**-Gracias.**

**Shuani guió a Rukia a la puerta del ascensor y comentó:**

**-Este elevador la llevará hasta la azotea.**

**Rukia frenó de golpe.**

**-¿La azotea?**

**-La reunión tendrá lugar ahí.**

**Rukia sorprendida entro al mecanismo y comenzó a subir, miraba los números que iban cambiando a un ritmo sobrecogedor en la pantalla LCD, hasta que le quitó la vista cuando iba por el piso setenta y cinco y se dedicó a mirarse por el espejo y pensar que la azotea no tenía barandillas que pudieran evitar una caída accidental y que estaba claro que el arcángel no creía necesario que sus invitados estuvieran cómodos.**

**Al llegar vio una mesa con cruasanes, café y zumo de naranja, pero no vio a Ichigo. Rukia puso su mano en el picaporte y la abrió para salir al exterior, el suelo era rugoso, había un viento suave pero que a esa altura podía volverse violento sin aviso alguno y sus tacones eran muy inestables.**

**Se acercó a la mesa para dejar el bolso y acercarse al borde… y miró hacia abajo. Era increíble la visión de todos los ángeles volando debajo suya, tan cerca que tenía ganas de tocarlos.**

**-Cuidado. –Palabras suaves aunque con un tono divertido.**

**Rukia no se sobresaltó ya que sintió el viento producido por unas alas tras el aterrizaje.**

**-¿Me cogerían se me cayera? –preguntó sin mirarlo.**

**-Solo si estuvieran de humor. –Cuando se puso a su lado, las alas entró en su visión periférica-. Está claro que no tiene vértigo.**

**-Nunca lo he tenido –admitió. Era tanto el poder que desprendía que decidió parecer tranquila. Era eso y empezar a gritar-. Aunque nunca había estado a tanta altura.**

**-¿Qué le parece?**

**Respiró hondo, dio un paso hacia atrás para encararlo, pero lo que vio la impactó tanto como si de un golpe físico se tratara. Era…**

**-Hermoso. –Ojos de un marrón claro con fragmentos doradas. Aun no se recuperaba de esa impresión cuando azotó el viento haciendo que se agitara los mechones de su pelo naranja, tan naranja como la misma fruta. Estaba cortado en descuidadas capas que terminaban en la nuca y resaltaban los ángulos de su rostro, Rukia tenía tantas ganas de tocarlos que se le encogieron los dedos de los pies.**

**Sí, era una criatura hermosa, pero su belleza era la de un guerrero conquistador. Aquel ser tenía el poder pintado en su rostro, en cada parte d su piel. Y eso que no se había percatado de sus alas; eran suaves a la vista y blancas, y parecían salpicadas de oro como sus ojos. No obstante, cuándo se concentró pudo ver la verdad: todos los filamentos de cada pluma tenía la punta dorada.**

**-Sí, desde aquí arriba todo es hermoso –dijo él, rompiendo el hechizo.**

**Rukia parpadeó y se ruborizó. No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado.**

**-Sí.**

**La sonrisa del arcángel tenía una pizca de satisfacción masculina… y de la más pura y letal concentración.**

**-Charlemos mientras desayunamos.**

**Cabreada consigo misma por hacer que la belleza de ese ser la cegara, se mordió el labio para castigarse. Estaba claro que Ichigo sabía lo impresionante que era, y el efecto que tenía con las mortales. Y eso lo convertía en una hijo de puta arrogante.**

**Él retiró una silla y esperó a que se sentara. Rukia se detuvo, muy consciente de la altura y la fuerza de aquel ser. No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse pequeña y debil, lo que hacia que se cabreara.**

**-No estoy cómoda cuando hay alguien detrás de mí.**

**Una chispa de sorpresa se encendió en esos ojos dorados.**

**-¿No debería ser yo quien temiera acabar con una daga en la espalda? Es usted quien lleva armas ocultas.**

**-La diferencia está en que yo moriría. Y usted no.**

**Una vez sentada, el arcángel se dirigía al otro extremo de la mesa, arrastrando las alas y dejando en el suelo un rastro de brillante oro blanco. Elena pensó que lo hizo queriendo, ya que los ángeles no iban por ahí echando polvo de ángel, y cuándo lo hacen, los vampiros y humanos corrían a recogerlo ya que vale millones una simple motita de ese polvo.**

**-No me tiene miedo –dijo.**

**No era tan estúpida como para mentir.**

**-Estoy aterrorizada. Pero supongo que no me ha hecho venir hasta aquí solo para arrojarme desde la azotea.**

**Sus labios se curvaron, como si hubiese dicho algo grasioso.**

**-Siéntese, Rukia. –Su nombre sonaba muy distinto en sus labios, como si hubiese un vínculo. Al pronunciarlo, había conseguido cierto poder sobre ella-. Como usted a dicho, no tengo intenciones de matarla. Hoy no.**

**Rukia estaba dando la espalda al ascensor, cuando el se sentó sus alas se apoyaron con elegancia sobre el respaldo de la silla, fabricado especialmente para ello.**

**-¿Cuántos años tiene? –preguntó Rukia, que no había podido contener la curiosidad.**

**Él arqueó una ceja.**

**-¿Acaso carece de instinto de supervivencia? –Parecía un comentario despreocupado pero Rukia notó el tono acerado que tenía. Un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda.**

**-Algunos dirían que si…, ya que soy una cazadora de vampiros.**

**Algo oscuro se removió en aquellos ojos que ningún humano tendrá jamás.**

**-Una cazadora nata, no una que a sido entrenada para ello.**

**-Exacto.**

**-¿A cuantos vampiros a matado o capturado?**

**-Usted sabe a cuántos. Por eso estoy aquí sentada.**

**Una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que las tazas tintinearan y deshagan algunos mechones de su moño. Rukia no quiso volver a colocarlos; quería mantener toda su atención puesta en el arcángel. Él no le quitaba el ojo de encima, como un enorme depredador que contemplaba a un conejito antes de comerselo.**

**-Hábleme de sus habilidades. –Era una orden, su tono tenía un matiz de advertencia. El arcángel ya no la encontraba graciosa.**

**Rukia no apartó la mirada, aunque se clavó las uñas en los muslos para tranquilizarse.**

**-Puedo seguir la esencia de los vampiros, distinguir a uno del resto de la manada. Eso es todo. –Una habilidad inútil… a menos que uno trabajara como cazavampiros.**

**-¿Qué edad tiene que tener un vampiro para que usted sea capaz de restrearlo?**

**Extraña pregunta, Rukia pensó un poco y respondió:**

**-Bueno, el más joven al que he rastreado solo tenía dos meses.**

**-¿Así que nunca ha estado en contacto con uno más joven?**

**Rukia no tenía ni idea de adonde quería llegar el arcángel con ese interrogatorio.**

**-¿En contacto? Desde luego que sí. Pero no como cazadora. Usted es un ángel: sabe muy bien que ellos no funcionan bien durante el primer mes después de Convertirlos. Cuando son tan jóvenes no son capaces de alimentarse, y mucho menos de huir.**

**-De cualquier forma, haremos una prueba. –El arcángel cogió el vaso de zumo y dio un trago. –Coma.**

**-No tengo hambre.**

**Él dejó el vaso.**

**-Es un castigo con sangre rechazar algo de la mesa de un arcángel.**

**Rukia jamás había escuchado eso, pero si estaba relacionado con sangre, no podía ser nada bueno.**

**-He comido antes de venir. –Una mentira descarada. Tenía el estomago cerrado, hasta el agua le costaba que pasara.**

**-En ese caso, beba. –Otra orden.**

**-¿Y si no lo hago?**

**El viento se detuvo de repente. Incluso las nubes se paralizaron.**

**La muerte le susurró el oído.**


	3. capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Los instintos de Rukia le decían que sacara una daga, diera unos cuantos cortes y que saliera de ahí pitando, pero se obligó a quedarse. Tenía claro que contra Ichigo no tendría ninguna posibilidad de ganar solo acabaría con todos sus huesos rotos.**

**Eso era exactamente lo que le había hecho a un vampiro que pensaba traicionarlo. Fue encontrado en medio del Time Square. Todavía vivo. Y aún intentando gritar ¡No, Ichigo! ¡No!, pero es ese momento su voz era un susurro ya que su mandíbula era sujetada por unos cuantos tendones visibles y le faltaban varios trozos de carne.**

**Rukia supo del suceso en las noticias, supo que estuvo agonizando durante 3 horas antes de que unos ángeles se lo llevaran. Todo Nueva York, que coño, todo el país sabía que ese vampiro estaba ahí, pero nadie ayudaba cuando estaba la marca de Ichigo en su frente. Lo había echo para dejar claro quién era y qué era. Ahora todos temen a Ichigo.**

**Sin embargo, Rukia no estaba dispuesta a arrastrarse, cosa que no hace desde que su padre le exigió que se arrodillara y le suplicara para que tal vez, solo tal vez, la vuelva a admitir en la familia. Hace más de diez años que no sabe nada de él.**

**-Deberías tener cuidado –dijo Ichigo rompiendo el silencio sobrenatural que se formó y tuteándola.**

**Eso no le gustó nada a Rukia, el ambiente aun estaba muy tensoo y cargada de promesas de amenaza.**

**-No me gustan los jueguecitos.**

**-Pues empieza a apreciarlos. –Dijo el arcángel mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla-. Tu vida será muy corta si solo esperas honestidad.**

**-Yo no diría que espero honestidad. La gente miente. Los vampiros mienten. Incluso… -Se quedó callada.**

**-No empezaras a ser discreta ahora, ¿verdad? –La diversión había vuelto, pero estaba temperamentada con un matiz que acarició la piel de Rukia como si de una hoja de afeitar fuera.**

**Rukia contempló ese hermoso rostro, nunca se había enfrentado a algo tan letal, ella sabía que si disgustaba a Ichigo, el podía aplastarla como cuando ella aplasta a una mosca.**

**-¿No has dicho que habría que hacer en la prueba?**

**Sus alas se agitaron, llamando la atención de Rukia. Eran muy, muy hermosas, y no pudo quitarles la vista. Ser capaz de volar… era un regalo extraordinario.**

**Los ojos de Ichigo se clavaron en algún lugar situado por encima del hombro.**

**-Mas que una prueba, se trata de un experimento.**

**Ella no se dio la vuelta, no lo necesitaba.**

**-Hay un vampiro detrás de mí.**

**-¿Estás segura? –Su expresión no había cambiado.**

**Ella luchó contra el impulso de mirar hacia atrás.**

**-Sí.**

**-Puedes mirar.**

**Rukia vaciló, preguntándose que era peor: darle la espalda a un temible arcángel o a un vampiro desconocido. Al final, la curiosidad ganó. El rostro de Ichigo mostraba una evidente satisfacción y ella quería saber qué lo había provocado.**

**Giró medio cuerpo para poder vigilar a Ichigo con el rabillo del ojo y así poder contemplar bien a las dos criaturas que habían detrás de ella..**

**-Madre mía…**

**-Podéis iros. –Ordenó Ichigo, siendo obedecido por el ser que tenía el terror dibujado en los ojos y por el otro que se escabulló como una animal que era.**

**-¿Qué edad tenían…?**

**-Erik fue Convertido ayer.**

**-No sabía que pudieran caminar a esa edad. –Intentaba sonar profesional, pero estaba muerta de miedo.**

**-Ha tenido un poco de ayuda. Bernal era… un poco mayor.**

**Rukia cogió el zumo que antes rechazo y dio un buen trago para quitarse el hedor que transmitían los vampiros. Los más antiguos no tenían ese desagradable olor, normalmente olían a vampiro, como ella a humana. Pero los más jóvenes siempre tenían ese olor a carne podrida o en descomposición.**

**-Creí que un cazador no se alteraría tanto al ver a un recién Convertido. –Ichigo tenía una expresión sombría y fue cuando Rukia se dio cuenta de que había alzado un poco las alas. Se preguntó que significaba eso, si estaba cabreado o concentrado.**

**-En realidad no estoy alterada. –Y era cierto, ya que el terrible olor habia desaparecido-. Es el olor… Es como una capa que se te pega en la lengua y no hay forma de quitarlo por mucho que te frotes.**

**El rostro del arcángel mostraba interes.**

**-¿Tan intensa es esa sensación?**

**Rukia se estremeció y miró la mesa haber si podía comer algo, él le paso un trozo de pomelo que ella acepto agradecida.**

**-Ajá.**

**-Si te pidiera que rastrearas a Erik, ¿serías capaz de hacerlo?**

**-No. Creo que es demasiado joven.- Dijo recordando esos ojos de muerto viviente.**

**-¿Y a Bernal?**

**-En estos momentos está en la planta baja del edificio. En es vestíbulo.**

**Las alas doradas se extendieron para dar sombra a la mesa mientras Ichigo unía las palmas en un leve aplauso.**

**-Bien hecho, Rukia. Bien hecho.**

**Ella apartó la mirada a la fruta y se dio cuenta que acababa de demostrar lo buena que era, cuando en realidad tenía que hacer todo lo contrario para así librarse del problema.**

**-¿Quiere que rastree a un traidor?**

**El arcángel se levantó de la silla.**

**-Espera un momento.**

**Rukia observó impresionada como se acercaba al borde del tejado. Era un ser increíble que por el mero hecho de ver como caminaba hacía que s corazón diera un vuelco. Le daba igual que ese ser sea tan letal como la daga que llevaba atada a su muslo, pero ese arcángel era digno de adoración y admiración.**

**Ese pensamiento nada común en ella lo sacó de su asombro, hecho la silla hacia atrás pensando si le había hecho algo en su cabeza. Justo en ese momento Ichigo se da la vuelta y la miró con esos hermosos ojos dorados. Rukia presintió que le estaba respondiendo a su pregunta, luego le quitó la visto y se arrojó al vacío.**

**Rukia se levantó de un salto para luego volver a sentarse con las mejillas ruborizadas, cuando lo vio remontar el vuelo y acercarse a un ángel que ella no había visto hasta ese momento. Matsumoto. Igual que Ichigo pero en femenino, con una belleza de tal magnitud que Rukia podía sentir su fuerza incluso desde lejos. Comprendió que estaba presenciando la reunión entre dos arcángeles.**

**-Inoue no se lo va a creer…- Había visto a Matsumoto en fotos pero no tenía nada que ver con la actualidad. Tenía una piel mas o menos bronceada y un cabello anaranjado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su cuerpo era la encarnación de la feminidad, esbelta y llena de curvas. Y unas alas de color bronce. Su rostro…**

**-Vaya…**

**Incluso en la distancia se veía que tenía un rostro perfecto. Unos ojos azules claros casi imposibles, pero estaba con la duda. Frunció el seño. A pesar d reconocer que la arcángel era hermosa, pensaba que Ichigo era más hermoso todavía. Lo que significaba que ese bastardo había estado jugueteando con su mente. ¿Deseaba que ella lo adorara? Pues ya se vería si lo lograba. Nadie, ni siquiera un arcángel, iba a convertirla en una marioneta..**

**Como si la hubiera oído, Ichigo dejó a su compañera y regresó a la azotea con un par de aletazos. Su aterrizaje fue perfecto. Rukia estaba impresionada con el diseño d las alas de Ichigo, daba la impresión de que una brocha empapada en oro hubiese empezado por el extremo superior d las alas antes de descender hasta las puntas, que empezaban a ser blancas casi al final. Rukia dejó la furia a un lado para enfrentarse a la verdad: si aquel demonio (o arcángel) se acercara y le ofreciera sus alas, tal vez le vendería el alma.**

**Pero los ángeles no Convertían a otros ángeles. Solo Convertían a vampiros chupasangres. Nadie sabía de donde procedían los ángeles. Rukia pensaba que nacían de padres angelicales, pero, nunca ha visto a un ángel bebe.**

**Sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando vio la gracia con la que caminaba Ichigo, tan seductor, tan…**

**Se puso en pie y tiró la silla al suelo.**

**-¡Sal… de… mi cabeza!**

**Ichigo se detuvo de inmediato**

**-¿Pretendes usar esa daga? –Sus palabras eran puro hielo. El aire olía a sangre , Rukia supo que era suya.**

**Bajó la mirada y descubrió que su mano agarraba con fuerza la hoja de la daga que había sacado por instinto de la funda del tobillo. Ella jamás habría cometido tal error. Ichigo la estaba obligando a infligirse daño con la intención de demostrarle que no era más que un juguete para él. En lugar de luchar contra él, apretó más fuerte.**

**-Si quieres que haga un trabajo para ti, lo aceptaré. Pero no permitiré que me manipulen.**

**Los ojos del arcángel se posaron en la sangre que goteaba desde el puño de la chica.**

**-Es posible que seas capaz de controlarme, pero si te hubiera bastado eso para llevar a cabo el trabajo, jamás habrías pasado por la farsa de contratarme. Me necesitas a mí, Kuchiki Rukia, y no a uno de tus esbirros vampiros.**

**Su mano se aflojó con un violento espasmo haciendo que la daga caiga al suelo con un ruido amortiguado por el pequeño charco que se había formado. Rukia no se movió ni hizo un intento por detener la hemorragia.**

**Y cuándo Ichigo se acercó para ponerse a menos de un paso de distancia de ella, no retrocedió.**

**-Así que crees que estoy en posición de desventaja, ¿no es así?-dijo el arcángel. El cielo estaba completamente azul, pero Rukia sentía los vientos de tormenta que movía los mechones de su pelo que se escapaban del moño.**

**-No. –Dejó que la esencia de Ichigo (limpia, fresca, con aroma de mar) impregnara en su lengua, cubriendo los restos del olor del vampiro-. Estoy dispuesta a marcharme sin mirar atrás y devolverte el pago que le hiciste al gremio.**

**-Eso –dijo él a la vez que cogía una servilleta y se la enrollaba alrededor de la mano- no es una opción.**

**Aturdida por un movimiento tan imprevisto, Rukia cerró la mano para ayudar a parar la hemorragia.**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Quiero que hagas tú el trabajo- respondió como si esa fuera razón suficiente. Y para un arcángel, lo era.**

**-¿En qué consiste el trabajo? ¿Es una recuperación?**

**-Sí.**

**El alivio empezó a inundarla como si fuera esa lluvia que sentía cerca, que en realidad se trataba de la esencia de Ichigo.**

**-Lo único que necesito para empezar es algo que el vampiro haya llevado puesto hace poco. Si tienes una localización general, mucho mejor. Si no, les diré a los genios informáticos del gremio que investiguen los transportes públicos, los registros bancarios y todo lo demás mientras yo busco pistas en el terreno. –Su mente ya había empezado a trabajar.**

**-Me has malinterpretado, Rukia. La criatura a la que quiero que busques no es un vampiro.**

**Aquello la desconcertó.**

**-¿Estás buscando a un humano? Bueno, puedo encontrarlo, pero no tengo ninguna ventaja sobre cualquier otro investigador privado.**

**-Inténtalo de nuevo.**

**Nada de vampiros. Nada de humanos. Eso dejaba…**

**-¿Un ángel? –Preguntó en susurro-. No.**

**-No –convino él, y otra vez sintió la oleada de alivio. Aunque solo duró hasta que añadió-: Un arcángel.**

**Lo miró desafiante.**

**-Estás de coña.**

**Las mejillas de Ichigo se tensaron sobre la piel suave y levemente bronceada.**

**-No. El grupo de los Diez no bromea.**

**A Rukia se le formó un nudo en el estómago cuando oyó mencionar al grupo…**

**-¿Por qué queréis rastrear a un arcángel?**

**-No es necesario que lo sepas. – Su tono era concluyente-. Lo unico que necesitas saber es que si tienes éxito al encontrarlo, serás recompensada con más dinero del que puedas gastar en toda tu vida.**

**Rukia miró la servilleta manchada de sangre.**

**-¿Y si fracaso?**

**-No fracases, Rukia. –Sus ojos parecían amables, pero su sonrisa hablaba de cosas que mejor no mencionar-. Me intrigas… detestaría tener que castigarte.**

**La mente de Rukia volvió a la imagen del vampiro del Time Square, que en esos momento no era vampiro… la definición de castigo según Ichigo.**

**Continuaraaa!**


	4. capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Después de la reunión, Rukia se sentó en un banco de Central Park para contemplar a los patos y poder aclararse las ideas, pero no podía, solo pensaba en que si los patos tendrían sueños.**

**Suponía que no. ¿Con que soñaría un pato? Pan fresco, un vuelo tranquilo hacia el lugar adonde fueran los patos… Volar. Se quedó sin aire cuando paso por su mente unas hermosas alas con manchas doradas, unos ojos llenos de poder, el brillo del polvo de ángel… Se frotó los ojos para poder borrar esas imágenes. Pero no podía.**

**Era como si Ichigo le hubiera implantado un chip en la cabeza que no dejaba de mostrarle imágenes que ella no quería pensar. Él tenía esa habilidad para hacerlo, pero no hubiera tenido el tiempo suficiente para colarse tan al fondo.**

**En aquel instante los patos se estaban peleando. ¿Cómo coño iba a pensar con semejante alboroto? Soltó un suspiro y se echó para atrás apoyándose en el respaldo del banco y observó el cielo.**

**Se quedó observando atentamente intentando así olvidarse de Ichigo, pero en su campo de visión el cielo se transformó de un azul a un blanco dorado. Frunció el seño e intentó deshacerse de la ilusión.**

**Unos filamentos con las puntas doradas aparecieron ante sus ojos, y su corazón latió como un conejito asustado pero no tenía energías ni para sorprenderse.**

**-Me has seguido.**

**-Me ha parecido que necesitabas pasar un tiempo a solas.**

**-¿Puedes bajar el ala? –pidió educadamente-. Me impides que vea el paisaje.**

**El ala se plegó con un suave susurro que Rukia sabía que jamás lo relacionaría con nada que no fuerA las alas de Ichigo.**

**-¿No vas a mirarme, Rukia?**

**-No. –Siguió contemplando el cielo-. Cuando te miro, las cosas se vuelven confusas.**

**Se oyó la risa masculina, grave y ronca… que sonó en el interior de la mente de Rukia.**

**-No servirá de nada que no me mires.**

**-A mi me parece que sí –dijo con suavidad aunque por dentro estaba muy furiosa-. ¿Eso es lo que te excita, obligar a las mujeres a postrarse a tus pies?**

**Se hizo el silencio.**

**-Estás poniendo tu vida en peligro.**

**Rukia se arriesgó a mirarlo. Estaba al borde del agua de pie, pero de frente a ella. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido hasta tener un tono chocolate casi negro.**

**-Oye, moriré de todas formas, tú mismo me lo has dicho: puedes joderme con la mente siempre que quieras. E imagino que ese no es más que un pequeño truco de los muchos que guardaras bajo la manga, ¿no?**

**Él asintió de manera majestuosa, increíblemente hermoso bajo la luz del sol. Rukia sabía que ese pensamiento era cosa suya. Pero lo que repugnaba a Rukia de Ichigo era lo mismo que le atraía: el poder.**

**-Y si tú eres capaz de hacer todo eso, ¿de qué será capaz ese otro tío? –Se puso a mirar los patos para dejar d mirar al seductor arcángel-. Me hará picadillo antes de que me acerque a un centenar d pasos de él.**

**-Estarás protegida.**

**-Yo trabajo sola.**

**-Esta vez no. –Su tono era acero puro-. Aizen siente una gran atracción al dolor. El Marqués de Sade fue uno d sus aprendices.**

**-Así que le va el sexo perverso.**

**-Esa sería una forma de verlo. –De algún modo, el arcángel logró añadir sangre, dolor y horror en ese comentario. Las emociones entraron por los poros de la piel de Rukia enroscándose en su cuello para ahorcarla.**

**-Basta –dijo mirándolo a los ojos.**

**-Mis disculpas. –Dijo sonriendo-. Eres más sensible de lo que esperaba.**

**-Cuéntame más cosas sobre Aizen. –No sabía nada de ese arcángel, solamente que gobernaba parte de Europa.**

**-Es tu presa. – La cara de Ichigo perdió expresión y sus ojos chocolatados se volvieron negros-. Eso es lo único que debes saber.**

**-No puedo trabajar así. –Se puso de pie**

**-Confía en tu don innato.**

**-Aún en el caso de que pueda percibir la esencia de los arcángeles –algo que no podía hacer-, yo no hago magia –se señaló ella, frustrada-. Necesito un poco de inicio. Si no tienes nada, tendré que empezar por si personalidad, con su comportamiento.**

**Ichigo se acercó acortando la distancia que ella deseaba tener.**

**-Los movimientos de Aizen no son predecibles. Todavía no. Debemos esperar.**

**-¿Qué es lo que debemos esperar?**

**-Sangre.**

**Aquella palabra la dejó helada.**

**-¿Qué ha hecho?**

**Ichigo alzó un dedo y lo deslizó sobre la mejilla de Rukia. Ella se estremeció. No porque le haya hecho daño, sino todo lo contrario. Los lugares que tocaba… parecían estar conectados directamente con la parte más femenina y sensible de su cuerpo, eso la avergonzó. No obstante, no retrocedió.**

**-¿Qué…- repitió-… ha hecho?**

**El dedo se deslizó sobre su mandíbula y empezó a recorrer la línea de su cuello, provocándole un increíble e indeseado placer.**

**-Nada que necesite saber. Nada que te ayude a rastrearlo.**

**Rukia realizó un esfuerzo por levantar la mano para apartar aquel dedo, tuvo éxito solo por que se lo permitió y eso enfadó a la chica.**

**-¿Has acabado ya con los jueguecitos sexuales? –preguntó enfadada.**

**Su sonrisa fue mucho mas calmada, y sus ojos pasaron del chocolate negro a uno mas claro un chocolate con leche. Delicioso.**

**-No le estaba haciendo nada a tu mente, Rukia. Esta vez no lo hacía.**

**Vaya… Mierda.**

**Rukia volvió a su casa, discutiendo con ella misma diciéndose que Ichigo le había mentido. Ella no era tan idiota como para sentirse atraída por un arcángel y con esa teoría la única que queda es que él le mintió, aunque en la torre él le había dicho que si husmeó en su mente, por lo que se ve a Ichigo las mentiras no van con él.**

**-¡Ja! Lo que sé de el no llena ni un dedal… Ese tipo ha manipulado la mente de los mortales durante siglos. Se le da muy bien.**

**Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio para encender el ordenador y entrar en el depósito del gremio y ver sus ganancias.**

**-Demaciados ceros. –Respiró hondo y volvió a contarlos-. Siguen siendo demasiados.**

**Había tantos ceros que el sustancial pago que le hizo el señor Ebose queda a la altura del betún. Investigó quien había hecho esa transferencia y procedía de la Torre del Arcángel, Manhattan. Lo sabía, sabía que procedía de ahí, pero verlo escrito le provocó una sacudida que recorrió todo su cuerpo.**

**Cerró el portátil y contempló la torre, no se creía que esa misma mañana hubiese estado en la azotea de esa torre, que le hiciera la contraria a un arcángel y que mas encima él deseaba que lo hiciera. Una sensación de hormigueo se formó en su estómago provocándole nauseas, pánico y… una extraña y palpitante exitación.**

**De repente suena el teléfono, sonido que agradeció Rukia.**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Yo también te deseo buenos día, cielo –dijo una alegre Inoue.**

**-No puedo contarte nada –le dijo Rukia sin más-. Así que no preguntes.**

**-Vamos, Ruki… Sabes bien que se guardar secretos.**

**-No. Si te lo cuento, estás muerta. –Recordó lo que Ichigo le había dicho en el parque antes de marcharse.**

** Si se lo cuentas a alguien, ya sea hombre, mujer o niño, lo eliminaremos. Sin excepciones.**

**Inoue soltó un resoplido.**

**-No te pongas melodramática. Soy…**

**-Él sabía que me preguntarías.**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si te lo cuento, no solo acabará con Uryu y contigo; también matará a Zoe (el nombre del bebé, por si no la nombre en anteriores capitulos)**

**-Cabrón…**

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo**

**Inoue tardó un poco en volver a hablar por la furia que contenía.**

**-El hecho de que haya ideado esa amenaza significa que esto es algo grande.**

**-¿Has visto el depósito?**

**-¡Joder, claro que lo he visto! Pensé que el contador se había equivocado y había puesto todo el dinero en nuestra cuenta en vez del porcentaje que nos pertenece. Tía, eso es dinero y lo demás en cuento.**

**-No lo quiero. Ya me ha separado de mis amigos. –Apretó al mano con rabia.**

**Hablaron durante un largo rato de antiguas cacerías, Inoue intentando que Rukia soltara algo de lo sucedido en la torre y sobre todo hablaron de un vampiro en especial Mayuri Kurotsuchi un temido vampiro asesino que mató a cincuenta y dos personas en solo un mes.**

**-Inoue voy a necesitar pleno acceso a los ordenadores y archivos del gremio.**

**-Nadie salvo la directora del gremio puede acceder a esos datos, aunque te dejaré si me prometes que te pensaras lo del puesto de ayudante de directora.**

**-Eso sería mentirte, me volvería loca detrás de un escritorio.**

**-Yo pensé en lo mismo y ahora estoy mas feliz que una perdíz.**

**-Que tiene que ver las perdices con esto?**

**-No tengo ni la mas remota idea. Pero dime que te lo pensaras.**

**-Existe una crucial diferencia entre tu y yo señora directora. Elige a una de las cazadoras casadas. No pierdas tu tiempo conmigo.**

**-El hecho de que seas soltera no significa que quiera que estés ahí fuera, en la línea de fuego. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana… de todo menos de sangre.**

**Rukia contuvo las lágrimas.**

**-Lo mismo digo. –Cuando su familia la repudió, fue Inoue la que la ayudó a recuperarse. –Sabes tan bien como yo que la seguridad no es para a mí. Nací para ser lo que soy. –Una cazadora. Una rastreadora. Una solitaria.**

**-¿Por qué me molesto en discutir contigo?... Te estoy dando acceso en estos momentos.**

**-Gracias.**

**-Oh oh… -Ruidos de tecleo rápido-. Una pequeña advertencia: Tengo la sensación de que alguien supervisa quién accede a los archivos de alta seguridad.**

**-¿Quién? –Preguntó aun que ya sabía la respuesta-. ¿Con que autoridad?**

**-Con la misma que les permite contratar a mi gente sin decirme qué demonios pasa (ya sabemos quien es no?). Me convertí en directora para poder mantener a los candores a salvo. Ichigo va a descubrir que…**

**-¡No! –grito Rukia-. Por favor, Inoue, no te acerques a él. La única razón, la única, por la que sigo viva es porque quiere que haga un trabajo para él. De no haber sido por eso, habrías pasado una divertida tarde intentando identificar mi cadáver.**

**-Maldita sea Ruki… juré proteger a mis cazadores, y no voy a cumplir mi promesa solo por que ese Ichigo sea tan aterrador…**

**-En ese caso, hazlo por Zoe. ¿Quieres que crezca sin una madre?**

**-Zorra. Si no te quisiera tanto te habría dado una paliza. Eso es chantaje emocional, joder.**

**-Prométemelo, Inoue. Ésta caza va ser una de las más difíciles que haya llevado a cabo nunca… No quiero tener que preocuparme por ti también. Prométemelo.**

**Se hizo un silencio muy, muy largo.**

**-Te prometo que no me acercaré a Ichigo… a menos de que creas que estás en peligro de muerte. Eso es todo lo que vas a conseguir de mí.**

**-Con eso bastará. –Solo tenía que asegurarse de que Inoue no descubriera jamás que la caza en si misma era el equivalente a una muerte segura. Un paso en falso y adiós Kuchiki Rukia.**

**-Tengo otra llamada –dijo Inoue-. Seguro que es Ash.**

**-Vale, ya hablaremos otro día.**

**Colgó el teléfono, se frotó las manos y se puso manos a la obra, se quito la blusilla blanca de dentro del pantalón, se puso unos vaqueros cómodos y se sentó delante del portátil, aun que no le hacía mucha gracia de que el Grupo la observe, a pesar de que ellos la contrataron, abrió un buscador conocido (cual será?) y tecleó en el campo de búsqueda: Aizen.**


	5. capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Ichigo cerró la puerta después de entrar y se dirigió a la enorme biblioteca del sótano, oculta bajo una elegante cabaña situada en Martha´s Vineyard.**

**-Está hecho –dijo mientras se sentaba en el semicírculo de sillones que había frente al fuego. Hacía mucho calor para él, pero alguno de sus hermanos llegaban de climas más cálidos y sentían la inminencia del otoño en sus huesos.**

**-Cuéntanos –dijo Urahara-. Háblanos sobre el cazador**

**Tras reclinarse en el sillón, Ichigo observó a los que estaban acomodados en la estancia. Era una sesión del Grupo de los Diez, aunque incompleta.**

**-Habrá que sustituir a Aizen**

**-Todavía no. No hasta después de… -susurró Matsumoto con expresión azorada-. ¿Es realmente necesario darle caza?**

**Soi Fong colocó la mano sobre el hombro de la arcángel.**

**-Sabes que no tenemos elección. No podemos dejar que satisfaga sus nuevos apetitos. Si los humanos lo descubren…-Sacudió la cabeza-. Nos tomarían por monstruos.**

**-Ya lo hacen –dijo Ukitake-. Para tener poder, todos debemos convertirnos en algo parecido a monstruos.**

**Ichigo estaba de acuerdo. Ukitake era uno d los mas viejos. Había gobernado de un modo u otro durante milenios y sus ojos aún no mostraban señales de locura. Quizás fuera porque Ukitake tenía algo que los demás no poseían: una amante cuya lealtad era incuestionable. Ukitake y Hanna llevaban juntos mas de novecientos años.**

**-No obsante –observó Hiyori Sarugaki-, es diferente ser temido y respetado que ser totalmente aborrecido.**

**Ichigo no tenía claro que existiera aquella diferencia, pero Hiyori era un arcángel de otra época. Gobernaba en Asia a través de una red de matriarcados que enseñaban a sus hijos el respeto hacia ella, y así había sido durante eones. Si Ukitake era viejo, Hiyori era toda una anciana: se había fundido con el tejido de su patria: China y lo que hay a su alrededor. Se narraban historias sobre Hiyori entre susurros, y era considerada una semidiosa. En cambio, Ichigo solo había gobernado durante quinientos años, un brevísimo lapso de tiempo. Aun que aquello puede considerarse una ventaja.**

**A diferencia de Hiyori, Ichigo no había ascendido tanto como para dejar de comprender a los mortales. Incluso antes de su transformación de ángel a arcángel había elegido vivir en el caos de la vida y no la tranquila de sus hermanos. Ahora vivía en una de las ciudades más ajetreadas del mundo y vigilaba a sus ciudadanos sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Igual que había vigilado a Kuchiki Rukia ese mismo **

**día.**

**-No es necesario que discutamos sobre la discreción –dijo, interrumpiendo los sollozos de Matsumoto-. Nadie puede saber en qué se ha convertido Aizen. Ha sido así desde que existimos.**

**El comentario fue seguido por una ronda de asentimientos. Incluso Matsumoto se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla con los ojos despejados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Su belleza era insuperable, entre los ángeles ella era la más brillante de las estrellas, y nunca había carecido de amantes. En aquel instante sus miradas se cruzaron y en la mirada de ella apareció un interrogante sensual que Ichigo decidió no responder… Ya todo estaba más claro… No lo sentía por Aizen, sino por ella misma, eso si encajaba con su personalidad.**

**-El cazador es una mujer -dijo ella un segundo después, con tono algo molesto-. ¿La has elegido por eso?**

**-No. –Ichigo se preguntó si debía avisar a Rukia de esta nueva amenaza. A Matsumoto no le gustaba la competencia, y había sido amante de Aizen durante casi medio siglo-. La elegí porque puede seguir una esencia que nadie puede percibir.**

**-Vaya, en ese caso, ¿por qué esperar? –preguntó Hirako, con un tono suave que no encajaba con su musculoso cuerpo.**

**-Porqué…- respondió Ichigo-… Aizen no ha atravesado la última frontera.**

**Silencio.**

**-¿Estás seguro? –inquirió Yoruichi en tono afable. Era la más joven de todos, y sus ideas parecían más a las de los mortales que la de cualquiera de ellos. Su corazon y su alma habían salido ilesos al paso del tiempo-. Si todavía no ha…**

**-Tienes demasiadas esperanzas –la interrumpió Tousen con su característico tono brusco-. Mató a todos sus sirvientes y criados la noche que se marchó de Europa.**

**-En ese caso, ¿cómo es que aún no a atravesado el límite… que jamás debemos atravesar? –preguntó Yoruichi, que no estaba dispuesta a echarse atrás. Aquella era la razón, a pesar de su juventud, que gobernara Persia. Se doblaba, pero no se rompía. Jamás-. ¿Seguro que no puede recuperarse?**

**-Sí, seguro –replicó Soi Fong, que era tan fría como Yoruichi amable. En su hogar, la India, las serpientes se consideraban diosas y Soi Fong era la reina de las serpientes-. Les he preguntado a nuestros doctores y dicen que es demasiado tarde. Su sangre es veneno.**

**-¿No pueden haberse equivocado? –preguntó Matsumoto, y quizás su tono mostró un poco de preocupación.**

**-No. También le mandé una muestra a Ukitake.**

**-Hice que Hanna le echara un vistazo, Soi Fong tiene razón. Es demasiado tarde para Aizen.**

**-Es un arcángel. La cazadora no podrá matarlo, ni aún en el caso de que lo encuentra. Uno de nosotros debe encargarse de eso.**

**-¡Tú solo lo quieres muerto porque puso en peligro tu poder! –exclamó Matsumoto.**

**Hiyori pasó por alto ese último comentario, tal como Ichigo lo hubiera hecho con un humano.**

**-¿Ichigo?**

**-A la cazadora se le ha encargado el trabajo de localizar a Aizen –respondió mientras recordaba la cara de terror de Rukia cuando le explicaba su trabajo-. Yo lo ejecutaré. ¿Cuento con la aceptación del Grupo?**

**Uno por uno, todos dijeron: Sí . Incluso Matsumoto. La arcángel valoraba más su vida que la de Aizen. Hasta donde sabían, Aizen estaba en Nueva York por Matsumoto. Si cruzaba la frontera final, su antigua amante se convertiría en su principal objetivo.**

**Así que ya está hecho.**

**Ichigo se quedó en la sala mientras el resto de grupo se marchaba. Poco después, solo Ukitake estaba con el en la habitación, en la parte opuesta del semicírculo.**

**-¿No vas a volver a casa con Hanna?**

**Las blancas alas de Ukitake se removieron unos instantes cuándo estiró las piernas y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.**

**-Ella está siempre conmigo, da igual adónde vaya.**

**Ichigo no sabía si lo decía literalmente. Había rumores de que las parejas angelicales creaban un vinculo mental libre de los límites del tiempo y la distancia, pero si era cierto, nadie hablaba de ello.**

**-En ese caso, sin duda estás bendecido.**

**-Así es. –Ukitake se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los codos en sus rodillas-. ¿Como es posible que le haya ocurrido algo así a Aizen? ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta?**

**-No estaba emparejado, y a Matsumoto no le importa nadie salvo a ella misma.**

**-Eso es cruel.**

**-Tú tienes a Hanna, que te advierte si te acercas al límite. Aizen estaba solo.**

**-Tenía sirvientes, ayudante, otros ángeles…**

**-Aizen nunca fue compasivo- dijo Ichigo-. Recompensaba cualquier pequeño error con la tortura. Como resultado, su castillo estaba lleno de gente que lo odiaba o lo temía. Gente a la que le daba igual si vivía o moría.**

**Ukitake levantó la mirada. Sus ojos oscuros eran casi humanos.**

**-Harías muy bien en aprender esa lección, Ichigo.**

**-Te comportas como si fueras mi hermano mayor.**

**Ukitake se echó a reír; era el único arcángel aparte de Yoruichi capaz de reírse de verdad.**

**-No, solo veo un líder en ti. Ahora que Aizen se a marchado, es posible que el grupo se fragmente… y ya sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez que nos separamos.**

**La Edad Oscura de los hombres y los ángeles, una época donde los vampiros se bañaban en sangre y los ángeles estaban demasiado ocupados luchando entre ellos como para impedirlo.**

**-¿Por qué yo? Soy mas joven que tú, y más que Hiyori.**

**-Hiyori ya no es de éste mundo. –Su frente se llenó de arrugas de preocupación-. Según creo, ella es la arcángel de mayor edad que existe. Está más allá de la insignificancia.**

**-Esto no es ninguna insignificancia. –No obstante, entendía lo que Ukitake le quería decir, Hiyori no tenía los ojos puestos en el mundo-. Si no es Hiyori, ¿por qué no tú? Eres el más estable de todos nosotros.**

**Ukitake sacudió las alas mientras pensaba.**

**-Mi reino en Sudamérica jamás se ha visto amenazado. Es cierto que me encargo de los incidentes con mano de hierro, pero… -negó con la cabeza-… no siento ningún deseo de matar ni de derramar sangre. Para mantener al grupo unido, el líder debe ser más peligroso que cualquiera de los demás.**

**-¿Me estás llamando déspota a la cara? –Señaló Ichigo con voz amable.**

**Ukitake encogió los hombros.**

**-Tú inspiras miedo sin necesidad de ser tan cruel como Tousen, ni tan caprichoso como Matsumoto. Por esa razón chocaste con Aizen: estabas muy cerca de apoderarte de lo que era suto. El liderazgo ya es tuyo, lo sepas o no.**

**Y ahora ha empezado la caza de Aizen. –De repente, Ichigo vio su futuro. Ser rastreado como un animal. Por una mujer con el cabello negro como medianoche y ojos azules violáceos -. Vuelve a casa con Hanna, Ukitake. Me encargaré de hacer lo que sea necesario. –Acabar con la vida de un inmortal, término equivocado, ya que un arcángel podía morir a manos de otro arcángel.**

**-¿Descansarás esta noche? –preguntó Ukitake cuándo ambos se pusieron en pie-**

**-No. Debo hablar con la cazadora.**

**Con Rukia.**


	6. capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Rukia terminó su búsqueda de Aizen y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla con las nauseas atascadas en la garganta. Aizen había gobernado en las zonas del este de Europa y en las regiones vecinas de Rusia. Bueno, al igual que en Estados Unidos, esos países tenían sus propios presidentes y primeros ministros, sus parlamentos y senados, pero todo el mundo sabía que el verdadero poder lo tenían los arcángeles.**

**Y según parece, Aizen era uno muy influyente.**

**La primera historia relaciona de él la encontró en un artículo de periódico sobre el presidente de un diminuto país que en su día había formado parte de la Unión Soviética. Este presidente llamado Chernoff, había cometido el error de desafiar a Aizen en público y de incitar que los ciudadanos ayudaran a boicotear los planes de éste. Rukia sabía que este artículo terminaría con un funeral. Pero para su sorpresa este presidente aun estaba vivo, si se podía decir vivo.**

**Despúes de las declaraciones de Chernoff, éste sufrió un accidente de tráfico, su conductor había perdido el control del coche y chocó contra un camión que venía de frente. El conductor salió ileso, cosa que es un milagro, pero al presidente le tocó todo lo contrario, tenía tantos huesos rotos que los médicos aseguraban que jamás podría utilizar las extremidades. Sus cuencas oculares habían estallado desde dentro, lo que había destruido sus ojos. Y su garganta había sufrido una lesión tan grave que sus cuerdas vocales había quedado totalmente inservibles… pero no suficiente como para matarlo.**

**No volvería a escribir, ni a máquina, ni a mano.**

**No volvería a hablar.**

**No volvería a ver.**

**El mensaje era alto y claro: si alguien desafía a Aizen, será silenciado.**

**Di lo que quieras sobre Ichigo, pensó de pronto, pero él al menos no era un tirano.**

**Estaba claro que gobernaba en Estados Unidos con mano de hierro, pero no se entrometía en los asuntos de los humanos. Hace tiempo apareció un candidato a alcalde que prometía no obedecer las leyes de los arcángeles. Ichigo dejó que siguiera con su campaña, y solo había respondido con une pequeña sonrisa cuando algún reportero se atrevía a acercarse a él. Aquella sonrisa indicaba que toda esa situación le parecía ridícula y provocó que las esperanzas del candidato se hundieran como el Titanic. El tipo había desaparecido del mapa sin dejar rastro. Ichigo había ganado sin derramar ni una gota de sangre.**

**-Eso no lo convierte en alguien bueno –murmuró. Tal vez Ichigo destacaba si lo comparas con Aizen, pero eso no era decir mucho.**

**Había sido Ichigo quien había amenazado con hacer daño a Zoe.**

**-Cabrón… -susurró repetidas veces.**

**Aquella amenaza lo colocaba en el mismo peldaño que Aizen. El arcángel europeo había destruido un colegio lleno de niños de entre cinco y diez años cuando los ciudadanos de la localidad le pidieron que su vampiro mascota no anduviera entre ellos.**

**A Rukia le parecía estúpida aquella petición si el vampiro no hubiera estado consumiendo sangre por la fuerza. En realidad ese vampiro había violado a varias mujeres de la localidad y las había dejado destrozadas. Los ciudadanos fueron a Aizen a pedir ayuda. Y él respondió matando a sus hijos y robándoles a sus mujeres. Eso pasó hace treinta años, y nadie ha sabido más de las mujeres. El pueblo ya no existe.**

**Aizen era realmente terrible. Y ella…**

**Algo dio unos golpecitos en la ventana del mirador.**

**Tras deslizar la mano para coger la daga oculta bajo la mesita de café, Rukia levantó la vista… y sus ojos se clavaron en las de un arcángel. Su silueta cortada con el perfil de Manhattan debería dar la impresión de un ente mas pequeño, pero era incluso más hermoso que la luz del día. El hecho de que apenas tuviera que mover las alas para mantener la posición no era mas que una prueba de su poder, ese poder que emanaba de su cuerpo y la abrumaba incluso a través del cristal.**

**Señaló hacia arriba. Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par.**

**-El tejado no es… -empezó a decir, pero él ya se había marchado-. ¡Hay que joderse!**

**Cabreada con él por haberla pillado desprevenida y provocarle aquella horrible atracción, guardo la daga en su sitio, cerró el portátil y salió de su apartamento.**

**Tardó varios minutos en llegar a la azotea y abrir la puerta.**

**-¡No pienso salir ahí fuera! –gritó. Se había asomado y no lo vio por ningún lado. La azotea del edificio no estaba pensado como para que un ángel aterrizara en el, delante de ella solo veía picos dentados e irregulares, era imposible caminar por ahí sin que resbalaras y cayeras-. No, gracias –murmuró al sentir como el viento le apartaba el cabello de la cara mientras esperaba con la puerta entreabierta-. ¡Ichigo!.**

**Rukia se perdió e su mente hasta que el arcángel aterrizó delante de ella, bloqueando con las alas el campo de visión.**

**Retrocedió unos pasos sin darse cuenta, y para cuándo se recuperó, Ichigo ya había entrado en el edificio y había cerrado la puerta. Mierda… odiaba que pudiera hacerla reaccionar como si fuera una novata a la caza de su primer vampiro.**

**-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.**

**-¿Así es como recibes a todos tus invitados? – Sus labios no mostraban el menor asomo de sonrisa, aunque era la encarnación de la sensualidad, la lujuria y la seducción más absoluta.**

**Rukia dio otro paso hacia atrás.**

**-Deja de hacer eso.**

**-¿El qué? –Un brillo de confusión apareció en sus dorados y perfectos ojos.**

**-Da igual. –Contrólate, Rukia, se dijo ella-. ¿Por qué has venido?**

**Ichigo la miró durante varios segundos.**

**-Quería hablar contigo sobre la caza.**

**-Pues empieza.**

**El arcángel observó el descansillo que nadie usaba jamás. La escalera estaba oxidada; no había más que una bombilla, y estaba apunto de fundirse. Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Apagón de dos segundo. Y luego dos parpadeos más y así una y otra vez.**

**-Aquí no, Rukia. Muéstrame tus aposentos.**

**Ella frunció el seño al escuchar la orden.**

**-No. Esto es trabajo… Iremos a la oficina del Gremio y utilizaremos una de las salas de reuniones.**

**-A mi me da igual. –Se encogió de hombro y eso hizo que Rukia se fijara en la amplitud de aquellos hombros, en el poderoso arco de sus alas-. Llegaré ahí volando en unos minutos. Pero tú tardaras al menos media hora, quizá más: ha habido un accidente en la carretera que lleva al Gremio.**

**-¿Un accidente? ¿Estás seguro que no ha sido cosa tuya?**

**El arcángel la miró con expresión divertida.**

**-Si lo deseara, podría obligarte a hacer todo lo que me viniera en gana. ¿Por qué iba a tomarme la molestia de organizar algo semejante?**

**Aquella descarada manera de establecer lo enorme que era su poder, hizo que Rukia deseara coger una daga.**

**-No deberías mirarme así, Rukia.**

**-¿Por qué? –dijo ella, invadida por un impulso suicida que hasta ese momento desconocía-. ¿Te asusta?**

**Él se inclinó hacia delante**

**-Mis amantes siempre han sido guerreras. La fuerza me intriga.**

**Rukia no podía permitir que jugara con ella de aquella forma, aunque su cuerpo se opusiera.**

**-¿También te intrigan los cuchillos? Porque si me tocas, te haré pedazos. Me importa un bledo que después me arrojes desde el balcón más cercano.**

**Aquello pareció detenerlo, como si se lo estuviera pensando.**

**-No elegiría ese castigo para ti. Sería demasiado rápido.**

**Ahí fue cuando recordó que no estaba delante de un macho humano. Aquel era Ichigo un arcángel que había roto todos y cada uno d los huesos de un vampiro para demostrar su poder.**

**-No te dejaré entrar en mi casa, Ichigo.**

**Hubo un largo silencio cargado con la aplastante presión de una amenaza oculta. Los ojos dorados de Ichigo estaba consumido por las llamas, y su poder cargaba el aire de electricidad. Rukia quería salir corriendo cuando él dijo.**

**-En ese caso, iremos a tu Gremio.**

**Ella parpadeó, impresionada.**

**-Te seguiré en coche.**

**-No. –La mano de Ichigo agarró con fuerza su muñeca-. No quiero esperar. Iremos volando.**

**El corazón de Rukia se paró por unos instantes. Cuando volvió a latir de nuevo, seguía sin poder decir palabra alguna.**

**-¿Qué? –Más que una pregunta, fue un chillido.**

**Sin embargo, el arcángel ya había abierto la puerta y tiraba de ella. Rukia clavó los talones en el piso.**

**-¡Espera!**

**-Volaremos o iremos a tu casa. Elige.**

**Estaba realmente enojado. No le gustaban que le dieran una negativa a sus decisiones.**

**-No elijo ninguna de las dos cosas.**

**-Inaceptable. –Volvió a tirar de ella.**

**Rukia se resistió. Ella deseaba volar mas que nadie, pero no quería hacerlo en manos de un arcángel que en su estado actual de animo podía dejarla caer en cualquier momento.**

**-¿A que viene tanta prisa?**

**-No te dejaré caer… Esta noche no. –Su rostro era tan perfecto que podría haber pertenecido a algún dios de la antigüedad, pero este carecía de compasión-. Ya es suficiente.**

**De pronto Rukia estaba en al azotea, sin saber aún como había dejado el descansillo atrás, la furia la rodeo hasta que él la rodeó con los brazos y se elevó con ella antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Los instintos de supervivencia entraron en acción. Con fuerza. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se agarró a él con firmeza mientras sus alas se batían con energía y el tejado se alejaba a una velocidad increíble.**

**El cabello se sacudía con fuerza alrededor de su rostro, y el viento arrancaba lágrimas de sus ojos. Después de que Ichigo alcanzara la altura que deseaba, Éste cambió la posición de vuelo y la protegió del viento. Rukia se preguntó si lo había hecho a propósito, luego se dio cuenta de que intentaba humanizarlo. Aquel ser no era humano. Ni de lejos.**

**No vio otra cosa que no sean sus alas hasta que se atrevió a volver la cabeza para contemplar el paisaje, aunque no había mucho que ver ya que él subió por encima de las nubes. Le castañeaban los dientes, pero tenía que hablar, soltar la furia que tenía dentro.**

**-¿No te dije… -dijo con los dientes apretados-… que no jugaras con mi mente?**

**Él bajó la mirada.**

**-¿Tienes frío?**

**-¡Premio para el caballero! –Exclamó, formando una nube de vapor con su aliento-. No estoy hecha para volar.**

**El arcángel bajó en picado sin avisar. El estómago de Rukia se encogió de p`ronto mientras una euforia recorría sus venas. ¡Estoy volando! Se agarró con fuerza y disfrutó de cada segundo de experiencia. Fue entonces cuándo comprendió que no tenía motivos para tener una caída accidental: los brazos de Ichigo eran como cinturones de piedra a su alrededor, irrompibles. Se preguntó si él notaría su peso. Se suponía que los ángeles eran mucho mas fuerte que los vampiros.**

**-¿Mejor así? –preguntó él con los labios pegados a su oreja..**

**Sorprendida por el tono cálido de su voz, Rukia parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que volaban juntos por encima de los rascacielos.**

**-Sí. –No pienso darle las gracias, se dijo así misma-. No me has respondido.**

**-En mi defensa –dijo él con tono divertido-, debo decir que no fue tanto una pregunta como una afirmación.**

**-¿Por qué sigues metiéndote en mi cabeza?**

**-Es mas cómodo que desperdiciar el tiempo intentando convencerte de las cosas.**

**-Es una especia de violación.**

**Un gélido silencio. Se le puso la carne de gallina.**

**-Cuidado con las acusaciones.**

**-Es la verdad –insistió ella-. ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! Y te ha dado igual. ¿Cómo coño llamarías tú a algo así?**

**-La humanidad no significa nada para nosotros, sois como hormigas que se aplastan sin problemas y se sustituyen con facilidad.**

**Rukia se estremeció a causa del miedo que le entró.**

**-En ese caso, ¿por qué nos permitís seguir con vida?**

**-Porque de vez en cuando nos divertís. Resultáis de alguna utilidad.**

**-Cómo alimento para vuestros vampiros, por ejemplo –dijo Rukia-. Lo que… hacéis es mantener una prisión llena de aperitivos para vuestras mascotas, ¿no es cierto?**

**Ichigo apretó los brazos dejándola sin aliento.**

**-No es necesario, los aperitivos se ofrecen a sí mismo en bandeja de plata. Pero tu ya lo sabes… Después de todo tu hermana está casada con un vampiro.**

**La indirecta no pudo ser más directa, había llamado a su hermana , Yachiru, zorra de vampiros. Aquel término se usaba para los humanos que seguía a los vampiros y se usaban como alimento a cambio de cualquier efímero placer que los chupasangre se dignara a ofrecerles. Cada vampiro se alimentada de forma diferente, haciendo daño o daba placer de forma distinta.**

**-Deja a mi hermana fuera de esto.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Ya estaba con él antes de que se convirtiera en vampiro. No es ninguna zorra.**

**El arcángel se rió entre dientes.**

**-Esperaba más de ti, Rukia. ¿No es cierto que tu familia te considera un monstruo?**

**De haberse atrevido a soltar su cuello, le habría clavado las uñas en la cara.**

**-No pienso hablar de mi familia contigo. –Ni con él, ni con nadie.**

**Me das asco. Esas había sido las últimas palabras que le dijo su padre.**

**Kuchiki Byakuya nunca había sido capaz de entender cómo había sido capaz de engendrar a un monstruo como ella, alguien que se negaba a seguir los dictados de su familia de sangre azul y a venderse en un matrimonio solo `para extender el imperio Kuchiki. Le había exigido que dejara la caza de vampiros, que negara sus poderes de cazadora.**

**Entonces lárgate, ve a revolcarte en el fango. Y no te molestes en volver**

**-Debió de producirse una situación de lo más… interesante cuando tu cuñado se decidió por el vampirismo –comentó Ichigo ignorando la advertencia-. Aunque tu padre no desheredó a Yachiru ni a su marido.**

**Rukia recordó las estúpidas esperanzas de que su padre haya cambiado y la vuelva a querer como antes… pero se equivocó.**

**-Mi padre no es asunto tuyo –dijo con voz contenida de furia.**

**Byakuya Kuchiki no había cambiado, ni siquiera la había llamado. Ahí fue cuando comprendió que su cuñado fue aceptado en la familia porque era el vástago de una enorme empresa que tenía vínculos con la de Kuchiki.**

**-¿Y qué pasa con tu madre? -preguntó Ichigo en un susurro.**

**Algo en el interior de Rukia se rompió. Se soltó del cuello y lo empujó con las piernas al mismo tiempo que elevaba los brazos para destrozar esa bella cara. Fue un acto suicida pero si había un tema con el que Rukia se transforma, era su madre. El hecho de que un arcángel, un ser que le importa lo más mínimo la vida de los humanos nombrara a su madre, a Hisana Kuchiki, era algo que no soportaba.**

**-No te atrevas jamás a…**

**La dejó caer.**

**Continuaraaaa!**


	7. capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Rukia gritó… y aterrizó con fuerza sobre su trasero y apoyó las manos sobre la superficie rugosa de unas baldosas muy caras.**

**-Pufff… -exclamó, y se sentó en el suelo a recuperar el aliento..**

**Ichigo estaba de pie a su lado, como una visión sacada del cielo y el infierno. De ambos lugares. A la vez. En ese instante comprendió por qué los ancestros de la humanidad consideraban a los de su especie como los guardianes de los dioses.**

**-Esto no es el Gremio –dijo después de un rato.**

**-decidí de que hablaríamos aquí. –Le tendió la mano.**

**Rukia lo ignoró y se puso en pie sin su ayuda, evitando a duras penas sobarse la parte baja de su espalda, que le dolía muchísimo.**

**-¿Siempre sueltas a tus pasajeros de esa forma? –murmuró-. No es muy elegante.**

**-Eres la primera humana a la que he llevado en brazos en muchos siglos –dijo. Sus ojos dorados parecían casi negros por la oscuridad-. Había olvidado lo frágiles que sois. Te sangra la cara.**

**-¿Qué? –Se llevó la mano a la cara justo en la mejilla que le escocía. El corte era tan pequeño que apenas lo notaba-. ¿Cómo me he cortado?**

**-El viento, tu cabello. –Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el recinto de cristal-. Límpiatela, a menos que quieras ofrecerles un tentempié a los vampiros de la Torre.**

**Se frotó la herida con la manga y luego apretó los puños con fuerza mientras lanzaba una mirada asesina a la espalda que se alejaba.**

**-Si crees que voy a seguirte como un perrito…**

**Ichigo echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.**

**-Podría hacer que te arrastraras, Rukia. –No había rastro de humanidad en su rostro, nada salvo el brillo de un poder tan enorme que Rukia quiso protegerse los ojos-. ¿De verdad quieres que te obligue a postrarte ante mí?**

**Sabía que Ichigo era capaz de hacerlo y tubo claro que para sobrevivir y tener el alma intacta tenía que tragarse su orgullo o de lo contrario la destrozaría.**

**-No –dijo ella con ganas de clavarle el cuchillo en la garganta.**

**Ichigo la miró durante varios minutos, una exploración fría que convirtió en hielo la sangre de Rukia. Al cabo de un rato se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al ascensor, mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella. Rukia pasó por su lado sin decir nada. Y cuando el se situó a su lado y le rozó la espalda con las alas, se pusó rígida y clavó la mirada en la puerta del ascensor, cuándo este llegó entraron, la esencia de Ichigo era como un papel de lija para sus sentidos de cazadora, tenía muchas ganas de tener un cuchillo en las manos al recordar esas palabras.**

** Podría hacer que te arrastraras, Rukia.**

**Apretó tanto los dientes que su mandíbula protestó. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió ella fue la primera en salir, pero se detuvo de repente, el lugar no tenía el aspecto de ser un buen lugar para hablar de asuntos de negocio. Había una alfombra de un lujurioso negro al igual que las paredes. Los únicos muebles que habían estaban fabricados también en aquel tono rico y exótico.**

**Las rosas rojas como la sangre situada en uno d los muebles proporcionaban un intenso contraste. Y lo mismo podía decir de los cuadros rectangulares que había colgado en una d las paredes, impresionada se acercó y contempló varios tonos de rojo en furiosas pinceladas transmitiendo una sensualidad que hablaba de sangre y muerte.**

**Sintió los dedos de Ichigo en su hombro.**

**-Grimmjow tiene mucho talento.**

**-No me toques. –Las palabras salieron de sus labios como dagas de hielo-. ¿Dónde estamos? –Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y aguantó el impulso de sacar una de sus armas.**

**-En la planta de los vampiros. Ellos utilizan este lugar para… bueno, ya lo verás.**

**-¿Por qué tengo que verlo? Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre los vampiros**

**Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios del arcángel.**

**-En ese caso, no te sorprenderás. –Le ofreció el brazo, pero esta lo rechazó. Aun así, su sonrisa no vaciló en ningún instante-. Cuánta rebeldía… ¿De quién la heredaste? Es evidente que no fue de tus padres.**

**-Una palabra más sobre mis padres y me dará igual que me conviertas en un millón de jodidos pedazos –dijo con los dientes apretados-. Te arrancaré el corazón y se lo serviré a los perros callejeros como cena.**

**Ichigo enarcó una ceja.**

**-¿Estás segura de que tengo corazón? –Y tras decir eso, avanzó por el pasillo.**

**Rukia no quería quedarse detrás de él, así que se apresuro para ponerse a su lado.**

**-Supongo que tendrás un corazón físico –dijo-. ¿Corazón, emocionalmente hablando? Ni de coña.**

**-¿Qué hace falta para que te mueras de miedo? -preguntó el con mucha curiosidad.**

**Rukia sintió que se estaba deslizando por una fina capa de hielo que la separaba con el peligro de la cual había sobrevivido. Pensó si Ichigo se mostraría comprensivo para cuando terminaran el trabajo y ya no le fuera util.**

**-Nací cazadora, no mucha gente saben lo que eso significa, las consecuencias inevitables que tiene.**

**-Cuéntamelo. –Empujó una puerta de cristal y esperó a que ella pasara antes de cerrarla-. ¿Cuándo te distes cuenta de que poseías la capacidad de rastrear vampiros?**

**-No me di cuenta, siempre he podido hacerlo. No fue hasta que tuve 5 años que comprendí que era algo anormal. –La palabra que usó su padre salió de su boca sin más-. Pensaba que todo el mundo podía hacerlo.**

**-Igual que un ángel joven cree que todo el mundo puede volar..**

**-Sí. –Así que había niños ángeles… Pero ¿dónde?-. Supe que nuestro vecino era un vampiro antes que los demás. Percibí su esencia un día por accidente. Intentaba hacerse pasar por humano y estuvo obligado a mudarse tras el escándalo de los vecinos al enterarse.**

**-Parece que el lugar donde pasaste tu infancia no era muy tolerante.**

**-No. –Y su padre estaba al frente de los intolerantes. Cuánto lo había humillado que su hija fuera también un monstruo-. Unos años más tarde, percibí la esencia de Mayuri Kurotsuchi mientras recorría el país asesinando a la gente. –Se le heló la sangre por el horrible secreto que le contaba a aquel hombre.**

**-Uno de nuestros escasos errores.**

**-Estoy acostumbrada al miedo, ¿sabes? Creí sabiendo que el hombre del saco estaba ahí fuera.**

**-Me mientes, Rukia. –Se detuvo frente a una sólida puerta negra-. Pero lo dejaré pasar. Pronto me dirás el verdadero motivo por el que bailas con la muerte tan alegremente.**

**Rukia se preguntó si el arcángel tendría el nombre de Yuzu y Karin en sus archivos, si conocía la tragedia que había destruido a su madre y había convertido a su padre en un desconocido.**

**-Ya sabes lo que se dice sobre ser demasiado confiado…**

**-Exacto. Hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza-. Esta noche te mostraré por qué a los que llamas zorras desean a los vampiros como amantes.**

**-Nada de lo que puedas hacer o decir me hará cambiar de opinión. –Frunció el ceño-. No se diferencia en nada de los drogadictos.**

**-Cuánta obstinación… -murmuró él antes de empujar la puerta.**

**Se oían susurros, risas, el tintineo de cristal. Sonidos que llamaban la atención. Los ojos de Ichigo la desafiaban a entrar. Y, como era estúpida, aceptó el desafío y (tras sacar su daga que llevaba en el brazo) se adentró a la habitación pensando en el arcángel que iba tras ella, en la vulnerabilidad de su espalda… Hasta que se quedo boquiabierta por la impresión.**

**Los vampiros celebraban un cóctel.**

**Rukia parpadeó con incredulidad mientras se fijaba en la tenue y romántica iluminación, los mullidos sofás, en los tentempiés y el champán. Estaba claro que la comida era para los invitados humanos, hombres y mujeres que hablaban y flirteaban con sus anfitriones vampiros.**

**Las conversaciones se detuvieron cuando la vieron. No obstante, cuando posaron sus ojos en la figura que había tras ella, casi pudo oírse un suspiro colectivo de alivio: la cazadora estaba bajo la vigilancia de un arcángel.**

**Rukia volvió a guardar su daga con discreción. Y menos mal, porque un vampiro se le acercó con una copa de vino en la mano, al menos esperaba que fuera vino, ya que el líquido oscuro y rojo podría haber sido sangre.**

**-Hola, Rukia. –Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con una hermosa y profunda voz, pero era el acento lo que resultaba verdaderamente embriagador: rico, siniestro y sensual.**

**Solo cuando chocó contra el cuerpo cálido de Ichigo se dio cuenta de que había retrocedido ante la desgarradora belleza de aquella caricia de su voz**

**-Me llamo Grimmjow. –El tipo sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y brillantes, sin colmillos a la vista. Un vampiro viejo y experimentado-. Ven, baila conmigo.**

**El calor se deslizó entre sus piernas, una reacción involuntaria a la esencia de Grimmjow, una esencia que contenía un atractivo muy especial (y muy erótico) para una cazadora nata.**

**-Para ya, o te juro que te haré puré.**

**Él bajó la mirada para contemplar la daga que se apretaba contra la cremallera de sus pantalones. Cuándo alzó la cabeza de nuevo, su expresión tenía un matíz algo más que molesto.**

**-Si no has venido a jugar, ¿por qué estás aquí? –La esencia se había disipado, como si la hubiera encerrado en su interior-. Este es un lugar seguro, solo para divertirse. Llévate tus armas a otro sitio.**

**Ruborizada, Rukia apartó la daga. Era obvio que había metido la pata.**

**-Ichigo…**

**El arcángel apretó la mano sobre la parte superior de su brazo.**

**-Rukia está aquí para aprender. No entiende la fascinación que causáis a los humanos.**

**Grimmjow enarcó una ceja.**

**-A mi me encantaría enseñársela.**

**-Esta noche no, Grimmjow.**

**-Como desees, sire. –Tras realizar una breve inclinación de cabeza, Grimmjow se alejó… pero solo después de dejar una envolvente ráfaga de su esencia como mazazo de despedida.**

**Su lenta sonrisa demostraba que había percibido la respuesta de Rukia, que sabía que le habían flaqueado las rodillas. Sin embargo, el efecto empezó a desvanecerse según se alejaba, hasta que ella dejó de anhelar el dolor sensual de su contacto: la esencia de Grimmjow era una herramienta de control mental tan efectiva como las habilidades de Ichigo. Por primera vez entendió el por qué algunos cazadores se sentían atraídos a nivel sexual (o incluso romántico) por las criaturas a las que perseguían.**

**Por supuesto, ellos no cazaban a los tipos como Grimmjow.**

**-Es lo bastante viejo para haber pagado la deuda de cien años varias veces. ¿Por qué permanece a tu lado?**

**La mano de Ichigo era como hierro al rojo vivo sobre su brazo, y le abrasaba la piel incluso con el tejido de la camisa de por medio.**

**-Necesita desafíos constantes. Trabajar para mí le da la oportunidad de satisfacer sus necesidades.**

**-En más de un sentido –murmuró ella, que veía cómo Grummjow se acercaba a una pequeña rubia llena de curvas y le colocaba la mano en la cintura. La mujer alzó la vista fascinada. No era de extrañar, ya que Grimmjow poseía una belleza de ensueño; cabello sedoso y azul, ojos del mismo color y una piel que hablaba del Mediterráneo, y no de los fríos climas eslavos.**

**-No soy proxeneta. –Era evidente que a Ichigole había hecho gracias-. Los vampiros que se encuentran en este sitio no precisan de semejantes servicios. Mira a tu alrededor. ¿A quién ves?**

**Rukia observaba el lugar cuándo empezó a reconocer a famosos de la tele, políticos, presentadores de programas de televisión, de noticias, modelos, deportistas**

**-¿Están aquí por voluntad propia? –Conocía la respuesta. No había ninguna señal de desesperación en los ojos que le devolvían la mirada, ningún indicio de que les hubieran robado la voluntad. En lugar de eso, el coqueteo, la diversión y el sexo llenaban el ambiente. El sexo sobre todo.**

**-¿Lo sientes, Rukia? –Ichigo colocó la mano libre sobre su otro hombro, la atrajo hacia su pecho y le rozó la oreja con los labios cuando se inclinó para susurrarle-: Esta es la droga que anhelan. Esta es su adicción. El placer.**

**-No es lo mismo –dijo ella. –Las zorras de vampiros no son más que fanáticas.**

**-Lo único que las diferencia de este grupo son la riqueza y la belleza.**

**A Rukia le dolió darse cuenta de que él tenía razón.**

**-Vale, lo retiro. Los vampiros y sus fans son gente sana y agradable. –No podía creer lo que estaba viendo: el presentador de noticias había deslizado la mano por la abertura de la falda de su compañera, ajeno a todos los demás.**

**Ichigo rió entre dientes.**

**No, no son agradables. Pero tampoco son diabólicos.**

**-Yo nunca he dicho que lo fueran –replicó ella, que no dejaba de observar el increíbles placer que mostraba el rostro del presentador mientras acariciaba la piel pálida de la pelirroja-. Sé que solo son personas. Lo que quiero decir es que… -Tragó saliva al oír el gemido de otra de las mujeres, que tenía la boca de su compañero vampiro a un centímetro escaso del lugar donde latía el pulso en su garganta.**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? –Ichigo deslizó la boca sobre su cuello.**

**Rukia dio un respingo y se preguntó cómo demonios había acabado en los brazos de un arcángel… de una criatura a la que había planeado clavarle un cuchillo en el corazón.**

**-No me gusta la forma en que los vampiros utilizan sus habilidades para esclavizar a los humanos.**

**-Pero ¿y si los humanos desean ser esclavizados? ¿Ves a alguien que se queje?**

**No. Lo único que veía eran los embriagadores roces del jugueteo sensual, una erótica mezcla de hombres y mujeres, de vampiros y humanos.**

**-¿Me has traído a una maldita orgía?**

**Él rió de nuevo por lo bajo, aunque esta vez, el sonido fue cálido y líquido, como caramelo derretido sobre la piel de Rukia.**

**-En ocasiones se pasan un poco de la raya, pero esto es lo que parece: una fiesta en la que se puede encontrar pareja.**

**Deslizó las manos arriba y abajo por sus brazos mientras su aliento agitaba los mechones de la sien de Rukia. Durante un breve instante, ella vaciló. ¿Cómo sería echarse hacia atrás y dejar que Ichigo…? Joder… ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?**

**-Ya he visto suficiente. Vámonos. –Forcejeó para apartarse de él.**

**El arcángel la apretó con fuerza y sus alas se extendieron para impedir que viera el resto de la habitación. Rukia sentía su pecho cálido y fuerte contra la espalda.**

**-¿Estás segura? –Sus labios se deslizaron sobre una piel tan sensibilizada que ella tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de estremecerse-. Hace eones que no tengo una amante humana, pero tu sabor me resulta… intrigante.**

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Amante humana.**

**Aquellas palabras la liberaron de la prisión de deleite en la que el arcángel de Nueva York la había encerrado a sangre fría. No era más que un juego para él. Después de acabar con ella, la descartaría como un juguete viejo. Aburrido. Olvidado.**

**-Búscate a otra con la que divertirte. Yo no estoy en el mercado. –Se separó de él, y en esta ocasión, Ichigo se lo permitió.**

**Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. Esperaba verlo enfadado, o quizás furioso por el rechazo, pero en cambio la cara de Ichigo era una máscara inexpresiva y vigilante. Se preguntaba, ¿por qué narices iba a tener un arcángel una amante humana cuando podía elegir entre un harén de deslumbrantes bellezas vampíricas? Estaba claro que, a pesar del modo alimenticio, el vampirismo mejoraba enormemente el cuerpo y la piel. Cualquier vampiro de más de cinco décadas permanecía esbelto, con una piel impecable. Y su atractivo aumentaba con cada año que pasaba. Rukia había conocido a mucho vampiro viejos, pero los veía mas como presas que depredador.**

**Algunos como Grimmjow, ocultaban con pericia su poder. Otros habían vivido tanto que irradiaban ese poder de forma constante. Pero hasta los débiles, esos que jamás llegaran a ser como Grimmjow, poseían una belleza deslumbrante.**

**-He aprendido la lección –dijo al ver que Ichigo permanecía en silencio-. Debo ser mas tolerante con las prácticas sexuales de los demás.**

**-Una interesante forma de decirlo. –Al final, bajó las alas y las plegó contra su espalda-. No obstante, tan solo has tocado la punta del iceberg.**

**-Ya he visto suficiente. –Se ruborizó al percibir todos los actos sensuales que se desarrollaban tras ella.**

**-¿Eres una mojigata, Rukia? Creía que los cazadores entregaban con toda libertad sus afectos.**

**-Eso no es asunto tuyo, joder –murmuró ella-. Si no nos vamos, aceptaré la oferta de Grimmjow.**

**-¿Crees que me importaría?**

**-Seguro que sí. –Hizo frente a su mirada sin retroceder-. Una vez que ese vampiro me clave sus colmillos, seré incapaz de caminar, y mucho menos de trabajar.**

**-Nunca había oído a nadie comparar el miembro masculino con un colmillo –murmuró él-. Tendré que contarle a Grimmjow que tienes sus habilidades en muy alta estima.**

**Rukia notó que el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificaba, pero se negó a que él ganara esa disputa verbal.**

**-Colmillos, miembro… ¿Qué más da? Para los vampiros, todo es sexual.**

**-Pero no para un ángel. El mío sirve para un propósito muy específico.**

**La lujuria llenó el pecho de Rukia con tanta intensidad que apenas podía respirar. El sonrojo se desvaneció cuando todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentró en otro lugar. Un lugar mucho más bajo y húmedo.**

**-Seguro que sí… -dijo con dulzura. Permaneció firme ante él, a pesar de que su cuerpo la traicionaba-. Satisfacer a todas esas fanáticas de los vampiros debe de resultar agotador.**

**Los ojos del arcángel se entrecerraron.**

**-Esa boca puede acarrearte problemas que no serías capaz de manejar.- No obstante, contemplaba su boca con una expresión que nada tenía que ver con la censura. Miraba sus labios como si deseara que le recorriera la piel.**

**-Ardería en el puñetero infierno antes de… -dijo ella con voz ronca, a pesar de que sentía la sangre más densa.**

**Ichigo no se molestó en fingir que no había entendido lo que ella dijo.**

**-En ese caso, me aseguraré de que estemos en el cielo cuando suceda. –Los ojos miel estaban cargados de desafío cuando se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta.**

**Rukia salió con cautela… después de echar un vistazo a la fiesta. Grimmjow la miró fijamente mientras rozaba los labios la piel cremosa del cuello de la rubia y deslizaba las manos muy cerca de sus pechos. Mientras la puerta se cerraba, Rukia pudo ver el brillo de un colmillo. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.**

**-¿Serías dulce en su cama? –le susurró Ichigo al oído; su voz fue como una espada afilada-. ¿Gemirías y suplicarías?**

**Rukia tragó saliva.**

**-No, joder… Ese tipo es como una tarta con doble capa de chocolate. Tiene buen aspecto y querrías comértela entera, pero en realidad es demasiado empalagosa. **

**-Si él es una tarta, ¿qué soy yo? –Aquellos labios crueles y sensuales se deslizaron contra su mejilla, contra su mandíbula.**

**-Veneno –susurró ella-. Un veneno hermoso y seductor.**

**Tras ella, Ichigo se quedó tan quieto que Rukia recordó la calma que procedía la tormenta. No obstante, cuando la tormenta llegó, se descargó en forma de voz sedosa que se introdujo dentro de ella, desnudándola.**

**-Y aun así, preferirías ahogarte en el veneno que darte un festín con la tarta. –Apretó las manos sobre sus caderas.**

**Rukia tenía la lujuria atascada en la garganta, exigente y brutal.**

**-Pero ambos sabemos que tengo una pronunciada vena autodestructiva. –Se alejó de él, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y levantó la vista para mirarlo, deseando que su cuerpo dejara de prepararse para una penetración que ella nunca permitiría-. No estoy dispuesta a convertirme en tu juguete roto.**

**Puede que las líneas del rostro del arcángel fueran la encarnación de la masculinidad, pero en ese instante, sus labios eran pura tentación: suaves, turgentes, sensuales de una forma en que solo puede serlo la boca de un hombre.**

**-Si te tumbara sobre mi escritorio e introdujera mis dedos dentro de ti en este mismo momento, creo que descubriría algo muy diferente.**

**Los muslos de Rukia se contrajeron en un espasmo de necesidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo. En ese instante, lo único que podía ver era la imagen de aquellos dedos largos y fuertes entrando y saliendo de su interior. Y cerrar los ojos empeoraba las cosas, así que mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos y mirando la pared del frente.**

**-No se que clase de mierda lasciva flota en el ambiente de este edificio, pero no quiero formar parte de ella.**

**Ichigo se echó a reír, y el sonido de su risa transmitía oscuros y eróticos conocimientos.**

**-Si esto te parece lascivo, es posible que hayas llevado una vida mucho más protegida de lo que yo creía.**

**Era un desafío que la retaba a responder, luchó por controlarse. Así que no estaba abierta al sexo como algunos de los cazadores… Bueno, ¿y qué? Le daba igual que aquellas personas le hubiesen puesto el apodo de Virgen Vestal cuando rechazó a sus miembros uno tras otro. En realidad no era virgen, pero si eso la mantenía a salvo de los juegos eróticos de Ichigo, le seguiría el juego.**

**-Quiero seguir llevando esa vida protegida, gracias. ¿Podemos marcharnos de este lugar antes de que me quede dormida?**

**-Mi cama es muy cómoda.**

**Se habría dado de bofetadas por ponérselo tan fácil, sobre todo cuando su cerebro empezó a suplicar mostrándole imágenes de él en la cama, con las alas extendidas, los muslos desnudos y la po…**

**Rukia apretó los dientes.**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga?**

**Los ojos de arcángel resplandecieron, pero lo único que dijo fue:**

**-Ven. –Y empezó a caminar rumbo al ascensor.**

**Rukia también se dirigió al ascensor pero paró en seco al darse cuenta de que él esperaba que obedeciera sin rechistar, esta vez se quedó callada, deseaba salir de ese lugar que olía a sexo, placer y adicción.**

**El viaje fue corto, y al salir se encontró en una estancia con mucha clase. El blanco era el color dominante, aunque había toques dorados. Sin embargo, cuando Ichigo la condujo al despacho, descubrió que su escritorio era un enorme bloque negro de piedra volcánica pulida.**

**Si te tumbara sobre mi escritorio e introdujera mis dedos dentro de ti en este mismo momento, creo que descubriría algo muy diferente.**

**Descartó esa idea antes de que invadiera su mente una vez más y se mantuvo al otro extremo del escritorio mientras Ichigo lo rodeaba para observa la ventana. El arcángel clavó la vista en las luces de la ciudad y en la oscura corriente del Hudson, que se veía al fondo.**

**-Aizen está en el estado de Nueva York.**

**-¿Qué? –Sorprendida aunque contenta por el abrupto cambio de tema, levantó las manos para arreglar el estropicio que el viento había hecho con su pelo y se lo recogió con una coleta-. Eso convierte nuestro trabajo en algo bastante sencillo. Lo único que tengo que hacer es dar la alerta en la red de los cazadores para que se inicie una búsqueda de un ángel con las alas gris oscuro.**

**-Has hecho los deberes.**

**-El diseño de sus alas es tan distintivo como el tuyo –dijo ella-. Casi igual al de la polilla gitana.**

**-No alertarás a nadie.**

**Rukia tensó la mandíbula. Cualquier rastro de deseo se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

**-¿Cómo se supone que voy a realizar mi trabajo si me impides hacer todo lo necesario para llevarlo a cabo?**

**-Esas cosas te resultarán inútiles en esta caza.**

**-¡Venga ya! –le gritó a la espalda-. Es un ángel enorme con unas alas inconfundibles. La gente se habrá fijado en él. ¿Puedes mirarme cuando hablamos?**

**El se dio la vuelta, con los ojos dorados en llamas. El poder emanaba de él en oleadas que Rukia casi podía percibir.**

**-A Aizen no le gusta llamar la atención. Y a mi tampoco.**

**Ella frunció el ceño.**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?... Ay, joder… -Ya no estaba allí. Rukia sabía que tenía que estar por algún sitio, pero ella ya no lo veía.**

**Tragó saliva, se acercó hasta la última posición que había ocupado y estiró el brazo.**

**Tocó una piel cálida y varonil.**

**Una mano fantasmagórica se cerró sobre su muñeca cuando intentó apartar el brazo. Luego, uno de sus dedos fue succionado por esa misma boca que había contemplado momentos antes, y su calor húmedo provocó una nueva y violenta palpitación entre sus muslos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que parte de su dedo se había vuelto casi invisible.**

**-¡Para! –Apartó la mano de un tirón y retrocedió con dificultad hasta el escritorio.**

**Ichigo apareció como un holograma antes de volverse sólido.**

**-Solo estaba demostrando lo que quiero decir. –Se colocó delante de ella para impedir que se moviera.**

**-¿Siempre le chupas el dedo a la gente para hacer una demostración? –Se le encogieron los dedos-. ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?**

**-Glamour –respondió mientras recorría el contorno de su boca con la mirada-. Nos permite movernos entre las multitudes sin ser vistos. Es una de las diferencias entre ángeles y arcángeles.**

**-¿Durante cuánto tiempo puedes permanecer invisible? –Intentó no preguntarse en qué pensaba cuando la miraba de aquella manera y trató de recordarse que había amenazado al bebé de Inoue y también su propia vida. No obstante, resultaba difícil hacerlo cuando el estaba tan cerca, y era tan… palpable. Casi parecía humano. Siniestra y sexualmente humano.**

**-Todo lo que sea necesario –susurró, y ella tuvo la certeza de que el comentario tenía doble sentido-. Aizen tiene más edad que yo. Su poder es mayor. Lo único que tiene que hacer… -Se quedó callado tan de repente que Rukia comprendió que había estado a punto de revelar demasiado-. En plenas condiciones, puede mantener el glamour durante un tiempo casi indefinido. Incluso débil, puede mantenerlo durante la mayor parte del día y dejarlo durante horas de la noche.**

**-¿Vamos a dar caza al hombre invisible? –Se inclinó un poco más hacia atrás, hasta que estuvo casi sentada sobre el escritorio.**

**Las manos del arcángel estaban apoyadas sobre la superficie resplandeciente a ambos lados de sus caderas. Rukia no sabía cómo había conseguido acercarse tanto.**

**-Por esa razón necesitamos tu sentido del olfato.**

**-Yo percibo la esencia de los vampiros –dijo ella, frustrada-, no la de los ángeles. No percibo la tuya.**

**Ichigo hizo un gesto con la mano para descartar aquellos detalles, como si no importaran.**

**-Tendremos que esperar.**

**-¿Esperar qué?**

**-El momento oportuno. –Sus alas se alzaron e impidieron la vista de todo lo demás, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad-. Y mientras esperamos, satisfaré mi necesidad de comprobar si tu sabor es tan ácido como tus palabras.**

**El hechizo sensual se rompió. Sin avisar, Rukia usó su agilidad para deslizarse hacia atrás y bajar por el otro extremo del escritorio.**

**-Te lo dije –jadeó. Saber que había escapado por los pelos hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora-. No quiero convertirme en tu aperitivo, tu juguetito ni en tu follamiga. Encuentra a una vampira a la que clavarle tu colmillo. –Salió de la habitación a zancadas y se dirigió al vestíbulo sin aguardar una respuesta.**

**Para su asombro, él no la detuvo. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, descubrió que había un taxi esperando… para ella.**

**-Sáqueme de este puto lugar.**

**-Por supuesto. –La voz del taxista era muy suave. Demasiado suave.**

**Rukia alzó la vista para enfrentarse a su mirada en el espejo del retrovisor.**

**-¿Ahora los vampiros conducen taxis?**

**El tipo sonrió, pero no tenía ni por asomo el elegante encanto de Grimmjow… y tampoco la peligrosa sensualidad del arcángel que parecía decidido a convertir su "relación" en algo… ¡Ja!... sexual.**

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Ichigo observó cómo se alejaba el taxi, no se esperaba que lo cogiera. Rukia estaba demostrando ser la más impredecible de todos los que estaban bajo su mando. Por su puesto, que ella no estaría de acuerdo con esa descripción, pensó, divertido como solo podía estarlo un inmortal poderoso y letal.**

**La puerta se abrió tras él.**

**-¿Sire?**

**-Grimmjow, tienes que mantenerte alejado de la cazadora.**

**-Si eso es lo que mi Sire desea… -Una pausa-. Podría hacer que suplicara. No volvería a desobedecer tus órdenes.**

**-No quiero que suplique. –Ichigo se quedó asombrado al darse cuenta que eso era cierto-. Será mucho mas eficiente con su espíritu intacto.**

**-¿Y después? –La voz de Grimmjow estaba cargada de sexualidad-. ¿Puedo tenerla después de la caza? Esa mujer… me atrae.**

**-No. Después de la caza, será mía. –Cualquier súplica que Rukia pudiera hacer sería solo para sus oídos.**

**CONTINUARA!**

**Si lo se.. muy cortooo.. jajajaj.. pero pronto subire uno largooo.. graciass x leer**


	10. capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Él iba a matarla.**

**Rukia se levantó de un salto de su cama mirando su habitación teniendo a su derecha unas puertas correderas que daban a un pequeño balcón privado que había convertido en su jardín en miniatura. Y más allá se veía la Torre del Arcángel.**

**Dentro, las paredes estaban empapeladas con un diseño en tono crema con matices azules y plateados que hacía juego con el azul oscuro de la alfombra. Las cortinas de las puertas correderas eran de gasa blanca y unos enormes girasoles en flor sobresalían del gran jarrón de porcelana que estaba en el rincón opuesto de la habitación. Aquel jarrón se lo había regalado un ángel chino agradecido cuando ella consiguió atrapar a una de sus incorregibles pupilas. Aquella caza la había llevado a las entrañas de los bajos fondos de Shangai, pero el jarrón era de una pieza de la luz que no había sufrido el paso de los tiempos. Toda la habitación era una guarida, y Rukia había tardado meses en dejarla a su gusto.**

**No obstante, en aquel preciso momento podría haber estado sentada en cualquier tugurio al sur de Pekín. Tenia los ojos abiertos, pero lo único que veía era la imagen congelada de aquel vampiro de Times Square, al que ni una puta persona se había atrevido a ayudar. Sabía que ella no acabaría así, no si Ichigo deseaba que nadie se enterara del asunto que se traía entre manos, pero al final acabaría muerta.**

**Él le había hablado del Glamour.**

**Hasta donde ella sabía, ningún cazador, ningún humano, conocía aquella pequeña parte del poder de los arcángeles. Era algo como ver la cara de tu secuestrador: da igual lo que te diga después, porque sabes que estás acabado.**

**-De ninguna… puta… manera. –Cerró las manos sobre el edredón y entrecerró los parpados mientras consideraba sus opciones.**

**Opción 1: Intentar dejar el trabajo.**

**Posible resultado: Muerte tras una dolorosa tortura.**

**Opción 2: Hacer el trabajo y rezar.**

**Posible resultado: Muerte, aunque probablemente sin tortura (algo bueno).**

**Opción 3: Conseguir que Ichigo jurara no matarla.**

**Posible resultado: Los juramentos era un asunto muy serio para los ángeles, así que seguiría con vida. Sin embargo, podría torturarla hasta que perdiera la cordura.**

**-Así que ya puedes encontrar un juramento mejor –murmuró para sí-. Nada de muerte ni tortura, y desde luego nada de Convertirme en vampira. –Se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose si ese juramento podría extenderse a su familia y amigos.**

**Familia… Sí, claro. Su familia la odiaba a muerte. Pero ella no quería que los abriera en canal mientras la obligaran a mirar.**

_**Sangre que cae sobre las baldosas.**_

_**Plaf.**_

_**Plaf.**_

_**Plaf.**_

_**Una súplica sin resuello, gorgoteante.**_

_**Alzar la vista para descubrir que Yuzu sigue con vida.**_

_**El monstruo sonriendo.**_

_**-Ven aquí, pequeña cazadora. Pruébala.**_

_**Plaf.**_

_**Plaf.**_

**Rukia apartó el edredón y sacó las piernas por uno de los costados de la cama con expresión gélida. Aquel recuerdo en particular hacía que toda calidez de su alma desapareciera. Allí sentada con las manos en la cara, contempló la alfombra mientras intentaba despejar su mente.**

**Algo aterrizó en su balcón.**

**El arma que tenía oculta bajo la almohada estaba en su mano y apuntaba hacia las puertas correderas, tenía el pulso firme, y la sangre llena de adrenalina. Inspecciono el balcón a través de las cortinas. No vio a nadie, pero solo una cazadora muy estúpida bajaría la guardia con tanta facilidad. Y Rukia no era estúpida. Se puso de pie, ajena al hecho de que solo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unas braguitas de color verde menta. Sin apartar de vista a la zona exterior, utilizó una mano libre para echar a un lado las cortinas, el balcón quedó a la vista y allí no había rastro de vampiros. Esos cabrones no podían volar, pero si escalar como arañas.**

**Inspeccionó el lugar por segunda vez. Ningún vampiro, ningún ángel.**

**Empezó a dolerle la mano de tener el arma en aquella posición, pero no se permitió ningún respiro. En lugar de eso, comenzó a inspeccionar los bordes de la terraza, para asegurarse bien que nada impedía la vista de la barandilla del balcón. Si hubiera habido alguien ahí colgando, habría podido verle las plumas de los dedos.**

**Tras relajarse un poco, echó una mirada abajo. Enarcó una ceja. Había un tubo de plástico con un mensaje cerca de sus begonias rojas, Frunció el ceño. Los tallos de estas flores se rompían con facilidad. Si quienquiera que hubiese puesto aquello había magullado por accidente las plantas que había cuidado con esmero, lo pagaría muy caro. Al final, convencida de que la zona era segura bajo el arma y abrió la puerta.**

**Tuvo mucho cuidad cuando inclinó su cuerpo hacia fuera e hizo rodar el tubo hacia ella utilizando el pie. Casi consigue meterlo en la habitación cuando vio la pluma que caía con suavidad sobre un helecho. Dio una patada al tubo, levantó la pistola y apuntó hacia el tejado del balcón (era un balcón techado, no esos al aire libre, no se si me explique bien), jamás se le había ocurrido que el peligro pudiera de arriba.**

**-¡Esta munición atraviesa la piedra, así que imagínate lo que haría con esa imitación sobra la que estas sentado! –gritó-. ¡Baja de ahí de una vez antes de que la rompas!**

**Al instante se oyó la sacudida de unas alas. Un segundo después, un rostro angelical ruborizado se asomó cabeza abajo. Rukia abrió los ojos de par en par.**

**-¿Eres el chico de los recados? Ponte derecho… me estás dando vértigo.**

**El ángel asintió y la obedeció.**

**-¡Lo siento! Nunca antes había conocido a un cazador. Sentía curiosidad. –Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando bajó la mirada. Sus alas empezaron a batirse a un ritmo frenético.**

**-Levanta la vista o te haré un agujero en el ala.**

**La criatura alzó la cabeza de repente, con las mejillas sonrojadas.**

**-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Acabo de salir del Refugio. Yo… -Tragó saliva-. Se suponía que no debía contarte eso! Por favor, no se lo digas a Ichigo.**

**Puesto que el ángel parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, Rukia asintió con la cabeza.**

**-Tranquilízate, chico. Y la próxima vez que entregues un mensaje ,entra por la puerta principal.**

**-Ichigo me dijo que lo hiciera así.**

**Rukia suspiró y le hizo un gesto con la mano.**

**-Lárgate. Yo me encargaré de Ichigo.**

**El joven ángel pareció aterrorizado.**

**-No, no pasa nada. Por favor, no lo hagas. Él podría… hacerte daño. –Las dos últimas palabras fueron dichas en susurro.**

**-No, no lo hará. –Conseguiría que el arcángel hiciera un juramento, pero no sabía como…-. Ahora, vete… Grimmjow se pondrá celoso.**

**El joven se quedó pálido y se marcho a tal velocidad que ni Rukia pudo verlo. Bueno, las cosas se ponían interesantes. Has donde ella sabía, eran los ángeles quienes controlaban a los vampiros.**

**Cerró la puerta tras examinar sus flores, y luego corrió las cortinas y volvió a colocar el arma debajo de la almohada. Después cogió el tubo del mensaje y le quitó la tapa. El teléfono empezó a sonar. Pensó ignorarlo. Pero al ver de quien se trataba de Inoue, lo descolgó enseguida.**

**-Hola, ¿qué pasa, señora directora?**

**-Yo iba a hacerte la misma pregunta. Ayer recibí un informe de lo más extraño.**

**Rukia se mordió los labios.**

**-¿De quién?**

**-De Renji.**

**-No me digas más… -murmuró. Aquel cazador tenía un pasatiempo de lo más peculiar, teniendo en cuenta que es un fanático de las armas y el hecho de que viviera en una ciudad llena de contaminación-. Estaba observando las estrellas, ¿verdad?**

**Inoue soltó un suspiro.**

**-Con su magnífico telescopio de super-mega-extra potencia… Y me dijo que tu estabas… bueno… ¿volando? –Esta última palabra la pronunció con incredulidad.**

**-Tengo que darle las gracias a Renji por considerarme una estrella.**

**-No puedo creerlo… -susurró Inoue-. Ay, Dios… ¿Estabas ahí arriba volando?**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Con un ángel?**

**-Con un arcángel.**

**Silencio sepulcral durante varios segundos. Luego:**

**-Joder…**

**-Ajá… -Rukia empezó a quitarle la tapa al tubo de nuevo.**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo? Te oigo respirar.**

**Rukia sonrió.**

**-Eres una amiga de lo más cotilla.**

**-Eso aparece en los libros de normas sobre las mejores amigas. Desembucha mientras intento recuperarme de shock.**

**-Un ángel me ha traído un mensaje hace unos minutos.**

**-¿De qué se trata?**

**-Eso intento averi… -Su voz se apagó cuando consiguió quitar la tapa. Contempló el contenido del tubo, un tubo que había sido protegido con varias capas de material acolchado-. Vaya…**

**-¿Ruki? No me hagas esto.**

**Con el corazón en la garganta, extrajo la figura con muchísimo cuidado.**

**-Me ha enviado una rosa.**

**Un resoplido de desilusión llegó desde el otro lado de la linea.**

**-Sé que no quedas mucho con los tíos, cielo, pero puedes conseguir cinco cajas llenas de rosas en la tienda de la esquina.**

**-Está hecha de cristal. –Mientras hablaba, la rosa reflejó la luz de una manera tan increíble que la dejó boquiabierta-. Madre mía…**

**-¿Cómo que Madre mía? Madre mía… ¿qué?**

**Asombrada, Rukia sacó una daga de su cajón, capaz de cortarlo todo. Con mucho cuidado, intentó realizar un pequeño arañazo en el tallo del cristal. No tuvo resultado. Sin embargo cuando lo hizo a la inversa, la rosa dejó un arañazo en la superficie de la daga.**

**-Joder…**

**-Rukia, te lo juro que te haré picadillo si no me dices lo que está pasando. ¿Qué es? ¿Una rosa mutante chupasangre?**

**Conteniendo la carcajada, comprendió lo que tenía en las manos.**

**-No es de cristal.**

**-¿Es de circonita? No, espera, seguro que es de plástico.**

**-Es de diamante.**

**Silencio absoluto.**

**Una tos.**

**-¿Puedes repetir lo que has dicho, por favor?**

**-Está hecha de diamante. De una pieza. Impecable.**

**-Eso es imposible. ¿Sabes lo grande que tendría que ser el diamante para tallar una rosa? ¿O acaso es una rosa microscópica?**

**-Tiene el tamaño de mi palma.**

**-Lo que he dicho: imposible. Los diamantes no se esculpen. En realidad, es imposible. –Pero Inoue parecía un poco ahogada-. ¿Ese hombre te a mandado una rosa de diamante?**

**-No es un hombre –dijo Rukia, intentando que su parte femenina no reaccionara con deleite ante tal obsequio-. Es un arcángel. Un arcángel muy peligroso.**

**-O bien está encaprichado contigo o bien les da propina muy buena a sus empleados.**

**Rukia se echó a reir.**

**-No, solo quiere colarse en mis bragas. –Espero a que Inoue terminara de toser-. Anoche le dije que no. Me parece que los arcángeles no les gusta que les digan que no. **

**-Ruki, cariño, dime que me estás tomando el pelo, por favor. –El tono de Inoue era de súplica-. Si el arcángel te desea, te tendrá. Y… -Se quedó callada.**

**-No pasa nada, Inoue –dijo Rukia con voz suave-. Dilo: y si me tiene, me destrozará. –Los arcángeles no eran humanos; ni siquiera se parecen a los humanos. Cuando saciaban sus necesidades, perdían el interés por sus juguetes-. Razón por la cual no me tendrá nunca.**

**-¿Y cómo piensas asegurarte de que no se encargue de ti más tarde?**

**-Voy a conseguir que me haga un juramento.**

**Inoue dudó un rato.**

**-Vale, dejemos las cosas claras. Los ángeles se toman los juramentos muy enserio. Con seriedad mortal, de hecho. Pero tienes que expresarlo con mucha exactitud. Él querrá su libra de carne… y en tu caso, lo mas seguro es que sea literal.**

**Rukia se estremeció, la idea no le parecía tan desagradable. Y no era por el diamante. Se debía a la sensualidad que había experimentado la noche anterior. Había sido un coqueteo sexual siniestro y con tintes de crueldad, pero también el más intenso que había vivido nunca. ¿Qué ocurriría si él se introducía en su interior, caliente y duro… una y otra vez?**

**Se sonrojó, apretó los muslos y sintió los latidos de su corazón en la garganta.**

**-Le devolveré la rosa. –Era una creación extraordinaria, pero no podía quedarsela.**

**Inoue malinterpretó su frase.**

**-Eso no bastará. Tendrás que tener algo con lo que regatear.**

**-Déjame eso a mí. –Rukia intentó parecer segura de si misma, pero en realidad no sabía como iba a regatear con un arcángel.**

**El querrá su libra de carne.**


End file.
